A Wolf's Determination
by Towairaitookami
Summary: Tadaka Rouga is a regular Shinigami, fighting to survive the Hollows, training, injuries, while getting enough sleep. But normal is not a word in her destiny. Her soul is breaking apart, bit by bit. Will she be able to save it? Or fade into nothingness?
1. Chapter 1

~Author's Note~

SO...hey guys. This is my first story and I am so nervous right now I am shaking as I type. It doesn't help that I am socially awkward... But this story is based on Bleach, might have some pairings but I haven't decided yet. The main character is an OC though. I will try to update every week, but I am bad at balacing stuff, so don't kill me if I don't. If I get any superficial things wrong, tell me! I haven't finished watching it yet so... Please read and review!

-A Chocoholic

Got to hurry, I thought to myself as I bolted towards Seireitei, I am going to be late and today is the Placement Ceremony. I've got to use shunpo, even if I totally feel like my head was going to cave in from the poundings. Last time I used it in Rukongai, I ended up in a puddle of quicksand and Fusao had to pull me out. I remember the smirk on his face as he laughed his ass off while I struggled in the sticky sand. Let's just say its hard to tell where is safe and where is not if you live in such a crappy place. This time, I'll have to stick to the dirt. I gathered my spiritual energy and used it to push off. The sudden leave left me dizzier than before. I gritted my teeth and continued on.

The 80th district flashed before me, shabbier than ever. It's not really any soul settlements. The name is just fake hopes for this damned place. It really was just a group of people in the forest, like a tribe except worse. The houses are a luxurious thing. We live in shacks of lean-to's in the forest, which I can thank for my terrible cold. The passable hut was reserved for the boss of the gang. They are the law around here. Whatever they say, goes. Any food, water, or clothes go there first and they distribute it out as they want. Yeah right. They just keep a huge stack of valuables in that shack. None of us are to touch it. Or so it goes. The rest of us steal, if desperate enough. Well, more like I steal and Fusao helps me with the behind the scenes. No one wanted to risk the wrath of the boss.

I snorted to myself as I sprinted in the gates, ignoring the fatigue and pain already setting in. Being around the Shinigamis made me invincible to the other souls. They are like an ant next to dragon compared to the Captains. Even the Vice-Captains are scary.

I rushed in at the last minute, with the Commander-Captain giving the introduction. I joined the crowd of my classmates.

"-the ones who made it into the Squads would be named and stand behind their ones who didn't would be dismissed as a whole to the main building and you would be intrusted there. Now I am going to announce the names. If your name is called, come up and kneel before your Captain." he finished, leaning heavily on his cane.

Quickly finger combing my messily wavy, light green hair, I shivered from the cold under the summer sun and scanned the squad representatives in front of us. All of them look formidable and it would be a great honor to be in any one of them. I hope my marks were good enough to make it. I mean, my written scores are not bad, hands on fighting is not hard, but Kidou is my death. I can do it...sometimes. My demon magic teacher eventually gave up on me after two months of after school tutoring.

My ears perked up as the name roll started.

"Endo Eri, Squad 4."

"Morita Seiji, Squad 12."

"Oshima Akira, Squad 3."

Everyone stared at the lucky bastards as they make their way up the crowd. They were each handed a named Zanpakuto. Every single eyes were feasting hungrily on the blades. They are every students' dream.

"Kato Yuriko, Squad 10."

"Tadaka Rouga, Squad 11."

The world shifted underneath me, and I am sure it's not just my messed up head this time either. My jaw dropped to the ground. I made it. I freaking made it. And it was to the kick ass squad.

I could just see Fusao's fake frown as he hears this news. He would tell me to stop being such an egomaniac. Whatever. But the sadness would still linger in the dark blue orbs. He had always wanted to become Shinigami but I was the one who had the spiritual power. I silently vowed to do this for both of us, but would rather die than admit it.

My aching body was telling me to jump up and down in joy but I forced it to walk forward instead. A couple snickers came my direction. It can't be helped when your name means wolf's teeth _and_ you're a girl. Sexist people.

My legs worked almost mechanically down the row of Captains and their subordinates. It seemed like forever before I made it in front of the menacing man that was my leader. I barely reached up to his elbow, making him look down at me with his chin tucked in. The Vice-Captain peered at me over his broad shoulder and spiked hair. I searched for names in my protesting brain. Right, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi. The little pink haired girl grinned and motioned for me to get down. And there I go, make a fool of myself mere seconds after joining. Can't say I am not talented.

I bowed my head as I got on my knees, trying not to topple over. Clumsily, I stumbled behind the Captain after I was given a Zanpakuto, who completely blocks my view of the crowd.

Ninety percent of every graduating class is a normal Shinigami. The rest of the ten percent is us in the thirteen groups. And then there's the one out of a million who are chosen for a Royal Guard, but like I said, it's literally one out of a million.

I stared off into space as the name calling continued. Using my sword as a cane, I tried to calm my aching head. I wish this could be over. I just want to crash in my new room and sleep for the next ten years.

"Gaga-chan, wakey wakey!" A giggle pierced my thoughts.

"Oh! Yes, 'mam! Sorry!" I snapped out of my reverie and saw the Lieutenant smiling. Biting my tongue, I blamed it on my sickness that I wanted to say something that would put me in a cell. Oh, who am I kidding? I am always like this.

"You are too polite. Toughen up. I am surprised with your fighting scores like that, you would have such a soft personality," Captain growled.

"Yes, si-!" I broke it off when I saw his eyebrow lift. It wasn't difficult.

"Seriously, I convinced Ken-chan to claim you when he wasn't going to take anyone. I even made you a nickname in advance," she made it sound like a favor.

"Thanks," I whispered sarcastically, just couldn't help myself.

"I didn't need any convincing when I saw your combat scores. When you become a real fighter, we are going to have a lot of fun," they both had matching smirks.

"Oh, what have I got myself into," I murmured to no one, again.

"Ken-chan! Gaga-chan said something! That's not nice!"

"We have hope for her yet."

I smiled just a bit. And there is hope for this. My politeness mask can be shed. Whoop, whoop! Sometimes I feel like all the smiling and bowing is going to kill me someday.

"Kenpachi-san, we have a celebratory feast to attend," a man with pink robes and a straw hat joined our conversation. "And who might this beauty be?"

"Tadaka Rouga! Nice to meet you, Captain Kyoraku!" I bowed and stared at my sandals. Up goes my mask.

"Ah, you're the famous butt whipper I heard people in my team talking about! I was sure surprised when you turned out to be a girl, especially with that name. No complaints though, females like you are always the most beautiful. Look at my Nanao-chan, for example," he said in a smooth voice while pulling his partner to his side.

"Captain! We really need to be heading to the feast," the smart-looking woman was unfazed and pushed him away like it was a second instinct.

"Yes 'mam. This lady keeps me organized. You should get going too, Kenpachi-san," with a tip of the hat, he stroded away.

"Don't lag behind," Captain said as he used shunpo, with me stumbling after him.

"Where are we going?"

"The Commander building, for the feast," Lieutenant said. "No, no, Ken-chan! It's a left turn here!"

"Uh, I am pretty sure it's a right," I raised an eyebrow.

"That's another way to do it," she waved her small hands around. "We can turn left and go it from the other door!"

"That's all the way around though," I grumbled.

"Ken-chan, something happened to Gaga-chan! I think it's Aizen-chan's hypnotizing sword! She talks different, acts differe-"

"She could be, but she knows where to go though," I replied as the building came into the sight.

"Shut up, will you?" Vice-Captain huffed.

Getting in the room from the window, we joined the rest of the Squad 11. I looked in wonder at all the Shinigami gathered here. The busy flow of people carried me away and I went through the standard procedures.

I felt faint as I got my huge uniform from a grumpy looking Shinigami (It's totally not my fault that he had to go to the storage room three times to find the right size for my minuscule frame. Nope, not at all.), nibble a bit of food that doesn't take the form of a whole roasted pig, and most important of all, freak out. Seriously. I was told right afterwards was the placement test. Who wouldn't be freaked out?

Ugh, I just have to be sick on such an important day. I sniffed and looked at my Zanpakuto nervously. In a couple minutes, I would be called into for the Officer Placement Exam. The blade the only thing I could rely on, seeing that my reiatsu would probably fly around like always.

A hell butterfly flew in my face. "You may enter now."

My palms sweating uncontrollably, I walked inside while trying not to be drowned by my uniform. Fusao would say that I am playing dress up with my parents' clothes. Him and his five nine height. The sleeves reach my fingertips if I let them loose and the pants were so tightly bound by my orbi that I looked like I was choking. You would've thought that with high officers like Yachiru and Captain Hitsugaya that they would make smaller sizes. But nope. I am stuck with a kimono that is trying to eat me up.

I tightened my grip on my sword as I stepped through the door, revealing all the ranked officers. Come on, I squeezed the hilt. I know you are part of me, and I kinda gave you my reiatsu and everything, so do you think you can tell me your name? Pretty please? Ok, now I am talking to my sword. I was that nervous.

Even a hopeless kido user like me could feel the massiveness of the spirit power in the room. The twenty top notch soldiers look at me in my squad. I have to defeat them one by one. My body shivered at that thought. A freshie like me doesn't stand a chance.

"Tadaka, walk forward and face Randa," the Captain's deep voice instructed.

I shifted to meet the my first tormentor. I have already resigned myself to the life of a common worker. An emotionless woman stepped up to meet me and drew her sword. I mimicked her.

She fought like a robot, ruthlessly and calculating at the same time. It was hard at first, with my aching bones, screaming muscles, and throbbing brain (ahh, don't I sound like an old lady), but when I finally got into my "zone", it was easy as pie. Pies are actually kind of hard to make.

I fought the rest of them that way, letting my instinct take over and just dance with my sword. It got harder and harder as it went on, but I wasn't the top of the class in combat for nothing. I just imagine I was having a spar with my teacher back in the academy, with her tricks, distractions, and constant change of style. It worked. Well, until the fifth officer.

I cursed as his sword split and several blades appeared. The hook is really annoying me. A gasp escaped out of me as the tip grazed my collarbone. The warm stickiness of the blood ran down my torso. I scowled. Time to get serious.

"Oh, goddess of the majestic wolves, queen of the moon, ruler of the night! Bare your fangs, Towairaitookami! Shikai!" The words rolled straight into my head and as I said them, a beautiful silver wolf, about half a foot taller than me, appeared.

"I see you have called, little one," she growled. "Don't worry, we will crush those enemies side by side, so we can rule over the land!"

Her body faded away, with her molten golden eyes staring into me. Suddenly, my blade dripped, _dripped_, like it was melting and the liquid metal started to rush towards me.

"Stand brave, my girl," her authoritative voice vibrated through me as I tried to get away.

My feet reluctantly planted itself to the ground. The metal covered my fingers, sharpening towards the tip like claws. Some made its way toward my incisors, making them larger and sharper.

I caught sight of myself in the window. I had became half wolf. Strangely, it made me feel more powerful. I felt more elegant, lithe, and strong. All my pain was gone. The wolf in me howled.

"Auhhhh!" I shouted a battle cry as I launched towards Ayasegawa-san.

Catching his sword with one hand, I exposed my new fangs and used my other claws to scratch him on his left shoulder. Using the force, I did a backflip and landed on my feet. One last move. My clenched fist connected with his stomach and pinned him down. I looked down at him and saw closed eyes. I had won.

"This is getting interesting. Getting a shikai so early and it's like an Arrancar's release too," Captain grinned like the maniac he is. "Well, since we don't have a fourth seat, you would have to fight Ikkaku next."

I stood there, swaying on my feet. This is taking more reiatsu than I thought. The fatigue came back, stronger than before. Growling to myself, I slam my metal teeth down, tasting the metallic blood. Just hang through this fight, then you'll be fine, I repeated to myself over and over again.

Warily, I stepped up to meet Madarame-san's sword and sheath. I went on defence for a while, dodging and parrying. Even that sapped on my strength, making my eyes blurry. A growl resonated from my chest. This is seriously annoying

_Whack!_ Both the sheath and sword came at me at once. I grabbed the scabbard with my metal covered fingers, ducked to avoid the blade, and when that was cleared, push off and kick him straight in the stomach. He stumbled back, but seemed mostly unharmed. Before I knew it, he counterattacked and slashed my wrists. Towairaitookami was trying to shift to a sword. She was also at her limit. Just bear with me, a little bit more, I begged her. Desperate, I charged the claws and teeth with my remaining power. The room filled with turquoise light. Pushing off, I flew towards the 3rd seat. I can do this, I can do this, I thought as I reached forward for one last deciding move.

It was the one last move all right. Just before I reached Ikkaku-san, something in me exploded. I was flung into the air and landed where I started. A hot, fiery feeling was embedded in me. I felt like someone was holding a torch to the my insides. All I could do was scream. I couldn't hear anyone else scrambling around, surprised, nor did I feel Towairaitookami turn back into her Zanpakuto form. The only I was aware of was the feeling of my body exploding, flashes of light, then nothing at all.


	2. Chapter 2

~Author's Note~

Second update! I am so proud of myself for remembering. Anyways...Love you guys and thanks for reading and reviewing!

~An obsessed otaku

There were needles poking me all over my body. I squirmed, feeling a firm mattress beneath me and a silky blanket above.

"She's in critical condition. It seems like her reiatsu was partly hidden, but the fight plus her flu released it. The sickness was the easy part, but the internal things would have to be taken care of carefully. When she wakes, someone has to teach her how to master it, or it would be dangerous. It's not captain level yet, but it would give some of the Lieutenants a run for their money," I heard a gentle voice.

I pried opened my eyes and saw Captain Unohana talking to Captain Zaraki in a hospital room. Some polite part of me wanted to say hi and bow to them but my nervous system went on overdrive at that precise moment, flooding me with pains and aches. The only thing that came out of me was a strangled yelp.

"Oh, speak of the devil," The fourth squad taichou turned to face me."You probably heard what I said, so can I ask? How did you keep that much power inside? Who sealed it?"

"Sealed? What? I don't have that much reiatsu, and I don't have much control anyways, so that's why I suck at kido," I scratched my head, a surprising hard task when your head is on a pillow.

"No. Your reiatsu rival most of the vice-captains, and are almost on par with mine. That's after it was released, of course. Before, I never noticed such a big mass of power and I would've if you don't have it sealed up. I think you will find kido much easier after this, but we need to assign you a tutor. It can destructive if you keep it free and flowing."

"Yes, 'mam," I nodded.

"You will rest for the rest of the day, while I relay the situation to the Commander-Captain," she walked out.

I turned to the unusually quiet Captain and Lieutenant.

"So, am I fourth seat now?" I said finally.

"Yeah," Captain said. "When you are healed, I am expecting an all out fight with you."

Shooting up in horror, I let my jaw drop to my knees.

"You can't be serious. I can't beat Ikkaku-san, why do you think I can fight you?"

"That's doesn-"

"You had us all scared, Gaga-chan! You are so mean!" I felt Vice-Captain Yachiru's fists on my head.

"Ow, ow, I am sorry. Ow! Get off!" She returned to her spot on her Ken-chan's shoulder, still with a pout.

"Yachiru, stop interrupting me!"

"There, there Ken-chan! It's okay, don't get mad at Gaga-chan now. We should be going back. The others are waiting for us," she guided him out, a totally different attitude now.

"I was not mad at her! I was mad at you!" I heard his parting words as they waved goodbye. "I am still expecting that fight!"

I groaned internally but smiled on the outside. Fourth seat. Fourth seat! It was my dream, Fusao's dream, to make it to the officer seat, but to get so high! I rubbed the healed skin where a scar should've been from the fight. My head swam from a combination of giddiness and sickness. Is it bad I wanted to stay that way?

The part about my shikai and an Arrancar's release being similar bothered me a little, but I just let it go. It's too happy of a day to spoil.  
>And to be told that my kido could get better...This day is the best day in my life, and I can say that cause I am over 80 years old, except for the blacking out part. My hands itched at the possibilities. Now that she mentioned it, my power did seem different. It was more vast and open, like the ocean. I had always been the compulsive type, so when my parietal lobe told me to jump up and run like the hell out of there to try it out, I did.<p>

I got out of there with no trouble. The fourth squad were either taking a nap or were too busy to notice me. I tried to sense other reiatsus, which I sucked at before, and found it was like lifting a finger. Stopping at an empty clearing, I tried the most basic techniques.

"Destruction Art 4: White Lightning!"

A white flash exited from my finger, reflecting off the wall. I narrowed my eyes. It's not strong enough yet. But I thought I was supposed to be more powerful?

"You are executing the wrong amount of reaiku," I spun around, finding the same orange haired Vice-Captain from this morning. "Imagine it like sake. It is contained in a bottle, yes? You decide how much comes out, don't let it flood you. Only you decide how drunk you want to be. The higher the number of the spell, the more you need to pour out."

Now that she mentioned alcohol, I see her slight swaying motion as she tried to stand still. It's not even noon yet, and she's already drunk? But what she said isn't total crap either. They do say a drunk person spill out the truth.

"Imagine each number in the arts as a drop," she was beginning to slur her words.

"Destructive Arts 4: White Lightning," I took her advice and imagine all the power inside of me as liquid. Four drops came out and formed into buzzing electrons. It felt totally different, with more energy and strength this time, as it traveled down my arm.

It crumbled the wall a couple inches higher than where I would've like it, but it was honestly the best I have done in kido.

"I did-" I was cut off as Lieutenant Matsumoto toppled forward.

Using a quick shunpo, I caught her just before she landed face down on the ground. I grunted as her weight and height almost send me to the ground as well.

"Lieutenant Rangiku, Lieutenant Rangiku!" I heard a snore.

I snorted. I can't believe she's asleep. Tenth Squad Headquarters, here I come.

Trying to use shunpo again, I found it impossible when a woman twice as big as me is sleeping (and drooling) on me. We ended up stumbling, tripping,and falling our way to her headquarters.

The guards at the front gawked at us like their life depended on it.

"Tadaka Rouga, Squad 11 Fourth Officer. I think the Vice-Captain is drunk and asleep. Do you mind taking her in?" I gasped. Hey, we came from almost the opposite side of Sereitei. My words shook them out of their stupor.

"Who are you? An intruder? Squad 11 doesn't have a fourth seat," one of them drew their sword and glared at me.

"They do now! I am a new recruit," I huffed. "Just take her already!"

Right on time, a hell butterfly informed them of my new ranking.

"Tadaka Rouga is now fourth seat in Squad 11. Endo Eri is seat nineteen of Squad 4. The rest are still performing their placement exam. To be updated." I heard Commander-Captain's voice.

The Shinigami sheathed her katana and dropped to her knees. The rest followed suit.

"My deepest apologies, 'mam!"

"Forget about it, and just call me Tadaka. It feels weird to be addressed like that by your senpai," I added quickly. "How about your Lieutenant?"

"Yes! I will take her! My deepest apologies!" she shot up and made a move to take the dozing woman while I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Aki. Let Captain Hitsugaya take care of this. Go back to your post." the fukutaichou staggered over the words as her heavy eyelids slowly rose.

"'Mam, it's Maekawa. Captain is at the placement exam, and would not be present for another twenty minutes," Maekawa's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't be silly! He is right here! I wouldn't be standing up if it's not for him!" she giggled and pointed at me. "Thank you Captain! We can toast to your generosity when we get back to the office."

"Vice-Captain, this is Tadaka-san, fourth seat of Squad 11, not taichou," Maekawa was panicking.

"Whatever. Just go back to your post, all of you. Captain will take me back," she waved the worried soldier away.

"But, 'mam-"

"Do you mean to disobey your commander?" the wasted Shinigami tried to show her superiority by standing up as tall as she could, but just ended up colliding into me again. I swear my back is going to break by the end of this. And...she snored. Asleep, again.

The poor girl scrambled back to her spot, terrified.

"Tadaka-san?'" she called out to me as I dragged Lieutenant Matsumoto through the doorway of the headquarters.

"Yeah?" I tried to turn around, but decided to just stay in one position.

"The office is the third door to the left. And take care of her for me, please!" she executed a ninety degree bow.

"I'll try," I grimaced, but added to see her panic-attacked face. "Stop worrying so much. I've taken care of drunken people before. She'll pull through fine."

"Thank you so much, Tadaka-san!" she went down again so fast I was surprised that her waist didn't disconnect.

"Do me a favor, will you? Drop the formalities!" I yelled back as I struggled.

A sigh was crushed out of me as I made my way down the long hall. It is so hard keeping up the high and mighty air.

My spine was screaming at me as I stopped in front of the (hopefully) right door. At that point, I really didn't care. We toppled in and I dropped her straight on the only couch in the room. I slid down the back of the couch to my butt and tried to massage my back as much as I can. Two giant boobs pressing against you for a long, _long, _time can be really tiring.

Slight mumbling caught my attention as I sat in silence.

"Gin...don't leave," the ghost of a whisper floated around the room.

Getting up again, I saw the sleeping woman furrow her brow and toss and turn as if something was bothering her.

Gin...It was Ichimaru Taichou. There was a rumour they were lovers before, but whatever the truth is, him leaving is pushing her into the dark side. She curled up into a ball and shivered.

I peeked in all the cupboards, trying to find a blanket or quilt. Some of the shelves were really deep, causing the tiny me having to crawl in them for a better look.

"Ow," I murmured as my head hit the "ceiling" for the millionth time. It feels comfortable, enough so I can just sleep… Wait, stay awake! Feeling my way through the darkness, I felt something furry underneath my fingers and my knee hit something soft. This has to be it.

Slowing scootching back, I produced a pair of incredibly dusty pillow and blanket. I shook them out and held them at an arm's length as I gently tucked the Vice-Captain in.

"Hope you have better dreams now," I whispered and performed a small relaxation spell that I could do before. That's how you know that it's small.

Her smoothed out forehead blurred before me as my knees buckled with my weight. I must still be weak. A weak kido should not take that much out of me. A blackness was starting to grow as it surrounded me. My back was arched, prepared for the impact.

That never came. A pair of arms caught me around the waist, causing my head to almost snap off my neck.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice rushed at me.

"Tadaka Rouga, fourth seat, Squad 11," I said randomly as I blinked away the dark world.

"Answer the question: What are you doing here with my subordinate?" A young face came to focus in front of me, a frown that is etched on his young face, spiky white hair, and deep azure eyes. Something in my brain clicked.

"OH MY DEATH GODS! My deepest apologies, Captain Hitsugaya!" I tried to push him away, now blushing so hard my head was going to explode from the blood pressure. He was holding me. The one that every spirit girl faints just by hearing his name. Personally, I had always thought Captain Komamura was the cutest. I mean who doesn't want a deadly and cuddly fox? But still, it's pretty awkward. And who knew an ice user could be this warm?

"Your reiatsu is dwindling. You don't have the energy to stand," his eyebrows came so close for a meeting.

"I am so sorry, Captain!" I ignored him as I kept on pushing on his collarbone.

Finally succeeding in backing out of his reach, I frantically pulled at my hair and clothes, trying to make myself look presentable. Sinking into a bow Maekawa would be proud of, I studied the hardwood floor.

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto found me practicing kido in a clearing and she gave me a few pointers when she saw my errors. I didn't notice that she was drunk at first and she collapsed and I…" I rambled, my adrenaline speeding my words into an incoherent crash.

My lungs were starved of air. Before I could open up my throat for a deep breath, the black visited. Again, for the third time that day. For a moment, all I could think about was how much like the Vice-Captain I was, falling on my face. The next moment...I don't remember.

"Oi! Tadaka!" I woke up to his face again.

"AHH!" I would've jumped if I could, but I couldn't so I just earned a glare from the small Captain for shouting in his ear. What? You would be surprised to if a face was shoved in yours. Plus, that hurt my head as well as his precious eardrums. Geez, give me some slack. My skull is ready to scatter into a million pieces.

My nervous system choose this time to tell me that I was on his chair, in his lap.

"Dammit, I am blowing my whole reputation the first day!" I scrambled around. "I am so sorry Captain!"

If I don't stop soon, that is going to be my catch phrase for the rest of my life.

"Stop wiggling around so much!" he huffed as he tried not to drop me. "I can tell that you are barely awake right now. Your reiatsu is close to being in the red zone."

I froze. Red zone. It means to be close to death. No wonder I feel like I had been dipped in acid, skinned alive, then heated and shaped like a metal blade.

"How? I didn't use that much today. What's happening!" In my panicked state, my brain was running around in my skull. My hands was gripping each other and I fidgeted slightly, okay, maybe a lot.

"I told you! Stop moving around! It's a good thing that you are so small or you would've been on the floor a long time ago," he scolded. "I don't know what's happening or your situation, but I will call Squad Four and have them take care of you. Don't worry about Matsumoto. She's always like this."

I was going to snap at him about the small comment, but decided not to be kicked off Gotei Thirteen on my first day.

Out of no where, he produced a hell butterfly and had it take a message to the healing squad. I stared at his eyes. They are not green, but not blue either. It was like they couldn't decide which color they wanted to be and settled on a compromise.

"That Matsumoto. She escaped when I was in the bathroom. I knew she was going to get drunk somewhere," he muttered under his breath. "Now I have more paperwork to do. Damn her!"

The orange haired Lieutenant shifted on the couch as if she could hear him.

"You cold?" It was a question, but had the force of a statement.

"No," I frowned. Why does he assume that?

"You're shivering and your lips are turning purple," he pointed out.

Shocked, I looked down at my hands. Sure enough, I saw the traitors trembling from the cold. I just noticed how cold it was. The loose kimono wasn't exactly helping. For all I know, this child prodigy could've built an amazing ice room that looks real. The temperature sure feels like it.

Curling up into a ball, I unconsciously snuggle-wait, I refuse to use that word in the same sentence as _him_- uh, burrow closer to him. He was like my personal heater. Air escaped my airway as I sighed in content. I am pretty sure I was covered in dust from the cupboard adventure and my hair was probably flying everywhere like I was struck by lightning, but I don't care. It's more important to not die from hyperthermia.

"Hang in there," he stiffened but didn't push me away. "They should be here any minute now."

He took off his Captain cloak and draped it on me. It was big, but thank goodness it's not any other captain's. It would've drowned me.

We sat in silence for a while, with me shaking against him and his green-blue eyes glazed as he sank into his own thoughts.

"Sir? It's Hanatarou from Squad Four, reporting to a request," a soft voice came from the door, accompanied with a knock.

"Come in," Captain Hitsugaya's authoritative voice carried with no effort.

I heard someone walk in, but didn't bother to turn and look. The energy is just being sucked from me. Short and shallow breaths were all I could do right now. Even my eyes refused to stay open, afraid to use up all of my power.

"Is it Rangiku-san? Does she need hangover medication?" the soft voice came again.

"No, idiot! She can suffer through a hundred more hangovers for all I care. She probably doesn't even have them anymore. It's this girl. Don't you feel her reiatsu almost used?" a frustrated one replied.

"Oh yes sir! I am so sorry. With both Captain and Rangiku-san here, the air is too thick with power to sense anything else," he explained. "I shall look at her immediately."

A shadow fell over me. I slit open my eyelids for one moment. Dark eyes and a childish face gazed at me. Something dug into my ribs, making me squim half heartedly. It turns out he was poking me. Yup, poking me. Why he did it, I have no idea. If he was hoping that he would accidentally brush my chest or something, he was disappointed. I was like a child in that aspect, flatter than a Zanpakuto. Or it might just be standard procedure. Pick one, your choice.

"It's an emergency. I think there is something in her that is taking her reiatsu, or worse, destroying it so she would die. We have to get her to the headquarters immediately and see Captain Unohana," his voice suddenly had a hard edge to it.

"Did you bring any squad members with you that could carry her? Even if she is small, I don't think you could take her," I could just imagine the eyebrows so, so, _so,_ close together.

"No I didn't. Sir, You are correct sure so I must ask you to take her ahead. I cannot adequately use shunpo either and she needs to get there as soon as possible. I will follow."

A quick nod jabbed onto the top of my head as I tucked my face deep into his robe. It's getting colder.

The wind spit into my face we moved at an insane speed. This was faster than my shunpo and I squeezed my eyelids even tighter as my head react to the speed. When we suddenly stopped, I jolted forward and almost fell.

"Unohana! I have an emergency!" The vibrations was making my brain groan.

"Yes. Hanatarou sent a message. Lay her on this bed," the gentle voice from earlier ordered.

The bed felt strangely flat and cold compared to being held. I tried to cling on to the cloak with my remaining strength though a infant could have pulled it from me. Thankfully, no one made a move to take it. I whimpered as my heater was taken away from me. It's freezing.

"Isane! Go get the comforter. From the winter stash. She is as cold as ice," the footsteps of the Squad 4 Lieutenant faded away.

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" I almost yelled at Captain Toshiro for labeling me as "wrong", but I couldn't move my lips.

"I was careless. When she was brought in earlier, I thought I sensed a suraisu seal on her soul. I passed it off like it was a regular power limit seal, and removed it like one. Occasionally we apply them to spirits that have strong power until they are ready for Shinigami instruction. But her case is different. A suraisu seal can't be taken off like that. If someone does, the consequences are brutal," she said quietly as she checked my pulse.

"What happens?" The feeling of being burned by those icy eyes registered with me.

"The recipient's reiatsu is cut up and abandoned into the surrounding environment until one dies. It was deemed illegal by Soul Society 30 years ago. She did gain a lot of spirit power when I released it. My hypothesis is as she got older and practiced our ways, her reihaku increased and the bursts of power awaken the seal. That would explain her flu symptoms as her body tries to balance it. She is at her final stages," she explained. "In order to save her, I need to hook her up to a life support. Then I would remove it the proper way this time"

The Lieutenant of 4th squad wheeled in machines I have never seen before as well as the fluffiest blanket I have come across.

"I am going to be anything but help here. I shall entrust her to you." When he left, my mind relinquished its death grip on consciousness and slipped into the embrace of shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note~

Oops, I am late this week! I am sorry, but it was kinda chaotic this weekend...This is the new part, and I made a shorter, probably much to many of your relief, 'cause someone told me it was too long and turned in to rambles. If you haven't noticed yet, I do that A LOT. Here it is, though I am starting to loose interest in this... Read and review as always!

~A Crazy Psychopath

_"__Child, how could you have forgotten about me?" I heard the elegant voice._

_"__Towairaitookami!" I ran towards the wolf, happy yet guilty to see her. _

_I am sure she is safe with Squad 11 but for me to never ask for her...I am ashamed to call myself a sword carrier. Or is it wolf carrier? That'd be kinda heavy, especially when I only come up to Towairaitookami's nose when she is standing. _

_"__I forgive you. But take me next time. You never know when you will be attacked," she added the last part with a purr. "But I see that Hyourinmaru took care of you. I am glad he kept my cub safe."_

_"__Cub? Come on! I am not helpless or that small!" I pouted. "Who's Hyourinmaru, by the way?"_

_"__You are small enough to be an ant," she snorted as best as a canine could. "Hyourinmaru's master is the white haired brat. He is rumoured to be the youngest captain in two hundred years."_

_"__Captain Hitsugaya? He didn't keep me safe. Sure he caught me like once but I am sure I wouldn't have died if I hit the floor."_

_"__Twice. And he called the medical unit for you, kept you warm, broug-"_

_"__Okay, okay I got it," I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, where are we?"  
>The lake glistened under the full moon, giving it a peaceful yet mysterious look. The forest that hugs the body of water danced to the music of the breeze, the tall limbs majestically swaying.<em>

_"__This is in your mind. And this is where I live."_

_A comforting silence fell as we watched the ripples vibrate across the lake. I flopped down on the soft meadow and framed the twinkling stars in the sky with my hands. _

_"__Little one, you have to be careful. You could've died today," her tone returned to her initial seriousness. "We have to find out who did it then destroy them. How do they dare to put it on a child!"_

_"__Yeah, sure," I said distractingly._

_She sighed. "I don't think you heard a word of what I said. It's almost time for you to get back anyways. If you don't, they'll be worried. But remember to take me everywhere__next time."_

_"__Fine, if you want to get rid of me already," I pouted. "I wish I could stay here forever."_

_"__But you can't. A real Shinigami can't avoid her problems forever."_

_"__Yeah, I know," I stood up. "See you later, Towairaitookami!" _

_Hugging her briefly, I bounded away towards the forest. I skidded to a stop when I reached it._

_"__Wait, how do I go back?" I called._

_"__Just-" her voice faded away. _

_"__Tadaka, you better wake up soon. Everyone's worried about you," a whisper drifted across my face._

"Hm? Who is worried?" I dragged my eyes open(When were they closed?), welcoming the sight of the hospital room. Several machines were beside the bed and a mask was covering the bottom half of my face, with a constant rush of spirit particles to my nose. Several IV's were coming in and out of my arms. A beeping sound filled the emptiness of the space.

"You're finally awake. I'll go get Captain Unohana," all I saw was the swish of white hair and azure eyes before my visitor head out.

Groaning as I pulled myself up into a sitting position, I rubbed my face awake. I was back. The pain, drowsiness, stuffiness, proved it. Absentmindedly, I fiddled with the plastic mask covering my nose and mouth. It's getting really annoying. I wonder if I could just…

"I wouldn't recommend taking it off like that," I heard someone by the doorway.

The rim of the rigid dome was cutting into the skin right beneath my eyes, making it hard to focus on the person in front of me. But the tall tell black braid was hard to miss.

"You have to take it off like this," Captain Unohana unclasped the back of the band that slivered across my head. "Or else it would just dig in more."

"Thank you," I massaged my cheeks, no doubt red from the imprints.

"We're glad you're awake. After we performed the ceremony to take off the seal, you have been in a coma for five days now," she pulled out the needles in my arm.

"Wait, ceremony? Coma?"

"It was complicated and old demon magic. We managed to get it off but there was no trace of who did it. The seal was strong though. It took three of our best healers for the ceremony," she wrapped the bandage from my wrist to my elbow. "The amount of reiatsu for it was amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if the Rukongai souls felt it too. Somehow you tried repelling it yourself, helping us a lot but putting you in a coma."

"It's not a Shinigami who sealed you, that's for sure. Captain Kurotsuchi is looking in to it," Captain Hitsugaya walked up to me. "Zaraki told you to get back as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Captain Hitsugaya," I nodded.

It sounds just like Captain Zaraki. He probably is going to attack me when I get back, calling for a fight there and then. I bet he is the one most excited about my so-called "true power". I stared at my hands. Immense power overwhelmed me. It was bigger than before, the first time it was taken off. In my mind, the sake bottle was filled to the brim. But what good is it if I have no control over it?

"Tadaka, Hitsugaya-kun was talking to you," the female Captain gave me a soft nudge, snapping me back into Seireitei. "I think you should hear him out. He was your most faithful visitor. A joke started about finding him living here."

"Shut up! I was just here to see if there is a chance of getting my cloak back," he pointed at the cloth beneath me, trying to covered up his flustered expression.

"Here you go," I was amused by his reactions. A shock does that to you. Everything else feel so much more relaxed.

He took it, gave me a tense nod, waved to Captain Unohana and left.

"Oh, the awkwardness of being young. I miss it sometimes," she chuckled. "There. I know I can't keep you here if you don't want to be strapped to a bed. All the Squad 11 are like that. But take it easy for a while. Your body is not used to this much reiatsu."

I nodded my head sheepishly as she subtly mentioned my escaping episode. "Thank you so much for everything, Captain Unohana!" My head was bowed.

"My pleasure. Just alert me about the sealer when you find out. I need to know who can do this."

"Yes, 'mam," I threw the back the blankets, stood up and stumbled a bit from the blood rush to my brain, but walked out all the same.

"Thank you again!" Stopping at the doorway for a quick bow, I bounded my way out.

Even if it only felt like a couple hours to my mind, my body relished the fresh air and blue skies. It was different from the night in me, but beautiful in it's own way. White clouds seem to smile at me as I ran eagerly back to the Squad 11 barracks. And I smile back, ready to go to the place I call home.


	4. Chapter 4

~Author's Note~

So...I am late again. Sorry about that! I am supposed to be studying for the pre PSAT, but how does that even make sense? Pre-preSAT? It's only half day tomorrow and I really don't want to go to school...Seriously? Make us get up early for only four hours? I will try to post again tomorrow as an apology for my late posts two weeks in a row...Anyways, read and review like always! Love you!

~Half-Asleep-Freshie-Who-Woke-Up-At-Six-On-Saturday-Because-She-Went-To-A-Robotics-Competition-That-Took-All-Day

"Gaga-chan! You're finally back!" the Lieutenant jumped on me. "Ken-chan! Gaga-chan is here!"

"If you go to the hospital in the next twenty four hours, you're going to be transferred into another squad. I hate delicate people," he managed to look menacing as a pink haired child climbed back on his shoulder.

"Yes, Captain!" I hesitated for a moment. "Uh, can you please show me where the dorms and baths are? I would also like Towairaitookami back."

"That's why you called me here? To show this brat her room and the hygiene center that she needs to go to so badly?" Madarame-san scowled from the shadows of the corner, with Ayasegawa-san behind him.

"Captain, honestly, you know I need my beauty time," the second man flicker his silky hair.

"Stop complaining, the two of you. Just go get her sword and bring her to the rooms," one glare sent everything in motion.

The bald (Don't tell him I said that!) Shinigami slapped my Zanpakutou into my waiting hands. A sense of relief sunk into me, making me realize how tense I was without it. I stare lovingly at the dark purple sheath, the gold starbursts on the hilt that reminds of a wolf's eyes, and the unique guard. It looks like a regular rectangle at first, but if you look closer, it is actually fangs. The teeth are clamped around the blade, making the illusion of a mouth with metal poking out.

"Yeah, stop those dirty fantasies of your sword. It's weird to have a crush on a part of your soul," he snorted. "Come on. You really need a shower."

"Like hell I have a crush on Towairaitookami! Just because I am bisexual doesn't mean I like everything I see. You would be even worse than me if you were separated from your Zanpakuto for five days!" I huffed and ran after them as they went out of the headquarters without me, strapping my sword on my back at the same time. Damn, these robes are still too big!

I didn't even bother to respect him. From the two seconds that we crossed blades, I knew it would be fun teasing him. Plus, he is only one seat away from me. Yeah, yeah, yeah, he beat me, but still.

"Whatever. But be careful of Hisagi. He has been looking for a bisexual girlfriend forever. Apparently he is bi too, and wants someone who won't beat him up for checking everyone out. I wouldn't put it past him to try to get you, being the pedophile he is," he wrinkled his nose.

"Him? I think he is still waiting for his old Captain to come back. He even has the same weird tattoo," the 5th seat suggested.

"Personally, I think he has a crush on Vice-Captain Matsumoto, like everyone else here," I said thoughtfully.

"I don't!" they exploded in a chorus. Their faces were scrunched in horror.

"Oh no, of course not. You guys are going out right? At least secretly?" I spoke absently, just concentrating on remembering where everything is.

"Dumbass!" I dodged a sheathed sword coming my way. "Who gave you the idea I would date this beauty obsessed freak?"  
>"Who also happens to be your best friend...for who knows how many years?" I kept eyeing their body language, trying to avoid another visit to Squad Four.<p>

"More importantly, who would date this bald, impulsive weirdo?" Here comes the hair flick. I swear he is more girly than me.

"You would. And you didn't call him ugly. Which you would if you really don't like him." I added before bolting a short distance away. "I like how both of you made no comment about your sexuality."

"Get back here, shorty! I'll get you for that!" You could practically see the steam coming from Madarame-san's ears.

"Bye, lovebirds!" Catching sight of the Squad 11 rooms, I ran towards it with my life depending on it. Behind me were two slightly irritated, if I was saying politely, men who were charging blindly at the poor defenseless me. But to be frank, I love it.


	5. Chapter 5

~Author's Note~

Here's the apology chapter, actually two chapters but I realized that it was ridiculously short so I crammed two into one. I have school next...for the PPSAT?! Does that even exist? The only good thing is that we get off early and I am going with my friends to go cosplay shopping! We are planning to do a Tokyo Ghoul cast. I am going to me Hinami, they are going to be Rize, Ayato...Enough of my rambling. Just read, review, and enjoy!

~Tired PPSAT Taker

I used shunpo up the stairs, despite Captain Unohana's warning. I bet if she was here, she would've approved. Two angry Squad 11 Shinigamis were something not to reckon with. I already have enough trouble with my clothing.

The hallways were impossibly long. I sprinted down one, two, then three, in my fruitless search of my room. Finally, the welcoming characters of Squad 11 Seat 4 showed up. Hopping inside, I found everything already set. The blankets folded, tatami dusted, and everything I needed in the closet. Being a seated officer sure has its perks.

"I think she is in her room," I heard a loud whisper.

"Ikkaku, you have to be quieter than that to stage a surprise attack," another voice answered.

Great. I forgot they knew this place better than I did. Grabbing a towel and a change of clothes, I slowly approached the door.

"Fine, fine."

Bam! I threw the door open, duk underneath their arms, and made for the one place they can't catch me: the women's washroom.  
>"Dammit! Come back you little…!" This game of tag was getting tiring.<p>

"You can't catch me!" I ducked inside the bathroom.

"I swear I am going to slay you alive when you come out!"

"No! Ikkaku! You can't go inside the female bathroom!" Ikkaku-san's struggles to get inside were barred by his more sensible companion.

Still laughing, I went inside to get rid of the grime that has settled on me and blocked out the commotion I caused. The facilities were shockingly clean, probably due to the disproportionate ratio of guys and girls in my squad. The bubbles were gently sitting on the surface, inviting me to join them. Hot water is the remedy for everything, I thought as I slid under the surface. Eyes closed, head tilted back, I let everything rush to me.

In less than a week, I made my grand entrance into Squad 11 that includes passing out, manage to mess up my reiatsu so badly I almost died, and probably pissed off three Captains for being such a burden. Nice, Rouga, nice. Who knew afterlife could be so hard?

Half heartedly, I rubbed soap all over. The only thing I miss about the districts is Fusao, having someone to joke around and hang around with. But this doesn't feel like home either. Not that I can really say anything about it, with no experience before, but it doesn't. It feels like a missing piece of an intricate puzzle.

Rising out of the cooling water, I grabbed the towel and dried myself off. I braided my dripping hair over a shoulder as I pulled on my kimono and shouldered Towairaitookami. The sleeves come down all the way down my arm, when it's supposed to stop at the elbow. Scowling, I finished off my plait and yanked my obi as tight as I could. If I don't, it could fall any second.

I was expecting a full on ambush when I stepped out, but it was weirdly quiet, with the exception of a pair of Shinigami that pushed past me.

"She's the one...the new recruit," I heard one of their hushed whispers. With a wolf for a Zanpakutou, your hearing can be super sharp when you want it to. An useful trick, actually.

"The one who has an Arrancar shikai? I bet she is working with Aizen. Who gets the first release so soon?"

I hung my head and rushed to my room, concentrating on the clacking of my sandals against the hardwood instead of my whirling thoughts. Reaching the right door, I pushed it open and stepped inside.

A wave of tiredness swept through me as I dumped my stuff into a corner. Crawling top of the blankets, I sighed again. My body seems to think that every little thing takes too much effort. In less than five minutes, I sank into oblivion.

Curling myself up, I tried to ignore the bright rays as they teased me back into the world. A playful breeze slipped inside through the cracks of the door. It was obvious there was no more hope for sleep after a couple moments. Frustrated, I rolled on to my back and splayed flat on the ground.

"Yo Tadaka!" My door was almost pulled all the way off its tracks. "Blockhead! It's almost twelve! Training time!"

"Madarame-san!" I groaned when I saw the person. "Stop being a pervert and get out of a lady's room!"

"It's almost twelve," he repeated. "We're gonna be late for training."

"Wait, _twelve?!_" I shot up to my feet. "Crap, what time does training start?"

"Twelve," Ayasegawa-san strolled in.

"What?!" I fumed. "You guys should've woke me up earlier!"

"Dumbass! What did you think we were doing for the past half an hour? My voice is almost gone from shouting at your room! You sleep like a blockhead," the shiny-head Shinigami yelled at me, obviously not suffering from his voice at all.

"Well, guess what? You don't just sleep like a blockhead, you _are_ a blockhead!" I tried in vain to increase my height by standing as straight as possible.

"You-!" He looked liked a raging rhino. "I'll-"

"Ikkaku, deal with her later. Captain is going to be very pissed if we are any later," the slender shinigami dragged his partner out.

It was a miracle that I got to the Squad 11 stadium in one piece, with Ikkaku-san sending death glares at me. I ignored it, but that didn't stop the burning sensation on my head.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rouga! You are all late! Ten laps around the stadium!" The Captain growled and the rest of the squad continued on the warm ups.

"Yes, Captain!" There was no point arguing. His hard eyes put a stop onto that possibility.

The two men quickly outpaced me, leaving me in their dust.

"Curse you tall people!" I panted.

"Hey Shorty! Already tired? It's only been one lap!" the 3rd seat taunted.

"Tired? Yeah right! As if! You guys just have an unfair advantage with your long legs!"

"Excuses! Squad 11 doesn't take that!" he sped up yet again, with Yumichika-san grumbling after him.

The moment I finished the punishment, I dropped to my fours and clawed for air.

"Anyone who can use their shikai, follow Ikkaku and Yumichika. Anyone who can't, follow me," the deep voice of the Captain's carried across the clearing.

"Gaga-chan! Come on or Ken-chan is going to give you another ten laps~" the Lieutenant giggled and waved me away from her section.

Quickly scrambling up, I followed the surprisingly small group to one side the building.

"Okay! Now release your Zanpakuto!" An overly enthusiastic Madarame-san was yelling. I wonder what he has planned.

Reaching behind my right shoulder, I grasped my hilt and pulled it out. I got into the ready position and reached for Towairaitookami's reiatsu.

"Bare your fangs, Towairaitookami!" our side was filled with summoning phrases as each individual brought out their swords.

But when everyone had transformed their blades, I still stood there with the same piece of metal I started with. I gritted my teeth and reached for the calming reiatsu again. I caught it, but it disappeared when I tried to envelope the sword. Putting on a Captain-Hitsugaya-worthy frown, I attempted it once more.

"She can't use it."

"Maybe it's better that way. The release looks just like an Arrancar's. It's good if doesn't work," my grip on the hilt tightened as I heard a Shinigami echoed the rumour.

"Imagine it your sword's reiatsu mixing with your own. You are fighting together so merge your power together," a drawl instructed.

"Ikkaku-san!" He had his Zanpakuto release and balanced on his shoulder. The long spear glinted cruelly in the light, thirsting for a fight. "I know how to do it! I have done it before!"

"Sometimes it can be like that. You get it once because of luck, then you forget the whole process," his tone was serious, not sparring with me. "And with you it's even a greater possibility. I heard it from Captain. The rush of power that you felt acted like a springboard. But now you need to learn how to get to the high point by yourself."

I nodded, adopting his demeanor. In my head, I imagine the meadow in my head. The breeze and the lake, the moon and the forest, the quiet and peacefulness, I imagined that there was a hidden hill in the midst of the dense forest. I saw the top of the incline. Power rushed off in waves from that point. Immediately, I knew I had to be there for me to master my shikai. Then in my imagination, I thought of my bottle of power.

"Hey, Towairaitookami?" I called out in my mind.

"You are always late in asking for help, my child," she appeared beside me.

"I take it that you will give me some of your reiatsu for this?"

"Do you need to ask?"

Satisfied, I carefully measured out my spirit power and took the same amount from my Zanpakuto. I kneaded them together like bread.

"Uh, what do I do next?" I looked at the bright sphere in my hands.

"Absorb it and use flash step from that reservoir," ever my mentor, she nudged the ball towards my chest.

"Okay," I took a deep breath and hugged the combined power.

It went in easily, as if nothing was there in the first place. It was the sudden increase of strength caught me by surprise, causing me to fall backwards.

"Now! The force won't last forever!" A growl brought me into action.

I poured out the reiatsu from the orb of our combined might and used it like I would my own for shunpo. A soft push sent me high in the air. Tucking into a somersault, I landed on the rocky tip.

"Say the words!" My wolf was right behind me.

"Bare your teeth, Towairaitookami!" In an instant, my vision was split half and half between my world and Seireitei. It felt like I was half submerged in water. In my mind, I felt the spirit merging with me like the globe of our power. In the real world, I felt like last time with metal covering my hands and teeth.

The ground under me jerked. I couldn't tell which one it was, the imaginary one or the real one, but it was enough for me to snap out of it.

One blink later, I was back in the stadium. My blade was back to normal.

"You got it for a second," I felt a pat on my shoulder. "Just keep on practicing and you will get it. Now I have to go fight those weaklings. They have to strengthen their releases."

The maniacal grin was back. So that was what he was excited about. Crazy squad, but then I am not the most normal soul so I shouldn't be talking.

The next couple of hours were hard and grueling work. I stood alone, not really belonging in either ensemble. I can bring it out long enough for it to be recognizable, but it's still too short to train with. I could feel both myself and Towairaitookami weakening with each attempt. Not that she'd admit it.

"Just keep trying," she said curtly when I said that we should stop. "Neither of us are near our limit, and unless we are, we are going to keep trying."

Fusao's face flashed before me. I sighed and obeyed, hating that I was being sent to the foot of the high ground every time I failed. Flash stepping again, I landed on the tip of the hill. The dirt was beginning to pack down from us landing there so much.

"Bare your fangs, Towairaitookami!" I shouted for the billionth time that day.

This time, I watched it happen in the real world. The metal was attaching on to me and it all felt right, stable as it can be. Is this the lucky time?

New energy surged through me...before being vacuumed from me. I felt the the hilt of the sword in my hand. So close, and that was record time too.

"So close! _So close!" _ I talked to myself. "It think I got the hang of it. Just one more time."

I close my eyes once more.

"Tadaka! Training's over! It's time to go!" The shiny headed Shinigami waved.

"I'll stay for a bit more. I think I am almost there." He nodded and lead rest of the squad back to the headquarters.


	6. Chapter 6

~Author's Note~

Yep, I missed it by two weeks...Sorry guys! But it was chaotic...involving some razors if you know what I mean. So here is another long ass chapter 'cause I don't know how to make them shorter. As always, read, review, and enjoy!

~Overly Hyped Teenager Who Just Got A Dog

No matter how many times I tried, I just can't keep it for extended time. Drained, I layed on the dirt with a hand over my face, I was in the transition mode; my vision was divided down the middle, one part with a graceful moon, one part with the warming sun.

"I feel like I am trying to grab water. I can feel it, reach it, it just slips past me," frustrated, I almost yelled.

"Patience, little one. Most Shinigami take years to master shikai," despite her words, I could feel her anger.

"Yeah, yeah. But I don't want to be like most Shinigami," I muttered.

Silence was her response. I hate this game. I feel like I was left in the desert for too long, and strived for the water in front of me. But water refuse to submit, with me dying a little each time success dances away.

"What are you doing?" A shadow fell on me, causing me to be pulled into the Seireitei.

I moved my hand and saw a curious face framed with chestnut orange hair hovering above me.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" I got up on my knees.

Her beauty shone through her without the influence of sake. Now I can see why there were so many rumours surrounding her.

"Tadaka Rouga, isn't it?" she rushed on without an answer. "Thanks for bringing me back the other day. At least you put me on a couch. Captain would've dumped me into a pool."

"My pleasure, Lieutenant Matsumoto."

"Skip the formalities. Just Matsumoto or Rangiku is fine. So, let's see your kido!" her hands found her hips.

I looked at her blankly. "Kido?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? I'm your kido tutor from now on. Everyone else in the Lieutenant class is busy. Captain said if I don't do paperwork I might as well do something useful. How mean of him!" she huffed.

Kido tutor...right. Captain Unohana said something about that.

"I am definitely helpful. What would've happen to Captain if I wasn't there for him? That's right he would be a block of stone! No emotions, no feelings, no fun!" she kept on her ramble.

"Hm," I cleared my throat. "Ok, sure, I remember now. Can we get started?"

"That's great!" she clapped her hands together in excitement. "Let's start with the basics." Her words trailed off at the end as she saw me standing up.

I tucked in my chin and examined my outfit. Is anything wrong with it?

She bursted out laughing.

"Don't they have smaller sizes? You look like a dress up doll that went wrong."

"No this is the smallest one," my face flushed.

"Change of plans. We need to get you in something suitable before we continue."

She took my hands and dragged me towards the Squad 10 barracks.

"I am sure some of Captain's would work for you, but I want to do something fun," she grinned as she sent a hell butterfly.

I groaned internally. I wonder what her sense of fun is. And apparently pushing people into her office is one of them. I stumbled forward and caught myself before faceplanting.

"Rangiku-san, you said you had an emergency," Lieutenant Isane's face was a picture of perfect confusion.

"I do," the other Shinigami nodded. "Look at her clothes."

"We don't custom fit our uniforms, so some of them are bound to be a little too big or small."

"I know, I know, but look at her! She is smaller than Captain! I bet these clothes are suffocating her to death," uh oh, here comes the puppy eyes. "Please, Isane. Just this favor? I need you to help me to modify this."

"Fine," the soft hearted Lieutenant sighed. "But if Captain asks, tell her we were doing paperwork together."

"Let's start!" They both turned to me expectantly.

"What?" I had been backing slowly, heading towards the door. There is no way-

"Take off your uniform," the dreaded words came out of their mouths.

"No!" There is no possibility a bisexual girl is going to strip in front of two women.

I saw a glance between them one moment before they tackled me.

"Ah! Assault!" I was trying to scream past the hand covering my mouth. My clothes were taken from me, my limbs pinned to the floor. They even took my socks and sandals.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now just wait for us on the couch like a good girl, 'k?" I was let up with a pat on my head.

Seeing a blanket by my side, I grabbed it and jumped on the couch. I tried to hid underneath it and curled up into a fetal position.

Time ticked by teasingly slow. Two hours went by, but it felt like five, at a sloth-like pace. My eyes were glazed and my legs were numb as their hands flew up and down the piece of limp cloth laid out on the desk. Occasionally, they would have to strangle me half to death for my measurements.

"Done!" The last snip of the scissors was heard through the room. Lieutenant Matsumoto sat down hard on the floor and wiped her brow. The lavender haired woman held out their masterpiece to me.

"Try it on," she hauled her partner right behind her. "Call for us when you are done changing."

Nodding, I gingerly held out the black cloth. It was half the size that it was before. I could feel a frown spreading on my face. Is this even wearable? Or is it just scraps?

Pushing aside my thoughts, I pulled it on.

"You done yet?" The cheery voice of the Squad 10 Lieutenant reached through the door.

"No! I am not going anywhere with this on!" I stood there horrified, as I tied the sash around my waist. The sleeves were complete gone, not even straps, the tightness around my chest was the only thing holding it up. And the pants were also cut short, ending above mid thigh. I am going to get pneumonia in the winter if I wear this.

"Ready or not, here we come!" she continued as if I didn't say anything and barged in.

"Oh my god! It's perfect!" They both gawked at me, causing me to dive back under the safety of the blanket.

"What did you guys do? I am not a hooker or a slut! Please just get me another uniform!" I clenched the blanket around my head, inhaling the stale air in my makeshift tent.

Matsumoto-san's laughter was bright and contagious. My lips curled up before I knew it.

"Tadaka, you look even younger than a teenager. There is no chance someone would think that about you. Plus, it's just a bit of skin, not a big deal," I could hear the smile in Isane-san's voice.

I stayed silent, fuming about the unintentional jab of my age.

"Why is it so loud in here? Lieutenant Isane? Did you come here to deliver paperwork?" Another person entered the room. The reiatsu told me it wasn't someone to mess with. Apparently the others agree with me.

"Er, yes, Captain Hitsugaya! Here you go, Captain Unohana wants these by tomorrow. Have a nice evening!" The traitor ran off.

"Isane! Get back here!" the other Lieutenant chased after her, leaving me alone with the young Captain.

Scared stiff, I hoped he wouldn't notice the obvious lump on couch. No such luck.

"Who are you? Why are you in here? You are not any of the Lieutenants and you are not on my squad either," I saw a shadow of a hand coming to pull my only barrier off.

Damn his strength. The blanket was taken from me with no problem. I stayed in my curled up position and squeezed my eyes close.

"Tadaka? Why are you here?" I peeked at him when I heard a concerned tone. His face was irritated and hard, making me second guess my ears. "And what happened to you? Are you okay? Isn't Matsumoto supposed to be training you?"

"She...thought I would work better if I had something that fits better," I mumbled.

"So she convince you and Isane to do this," he finished with a sigh.

"Yes, sir," I nodded, trying to cover myself with my hair.

"Matsumoto!" He suddenly yelled. "I know you are outside. Don't bother hiding!"

The woman walked sheepishly inside.

"You get drunk when I told you to work. I told you to train someone, you managed to turn it into a fashion show. What am I going to do with you?"

"Let me go free?" A hopeful smile lit her face.

"I'll die before that happens," a low growl issued from the boy.

The clock on the wall let out a ring as six o'clock arrived.

"I guess I should get going. Ikkaku-san is going to be pissed if I show up to dinner late," Steeling my nerves, I got up and grabbed my sword by the door where Matsumoto-san threw it as I was attacked by the two women.

The sword strapped on to my back and I snatched my sandals (the socks were no where in sight).

"I have no idea how you came up with this stupid idea. She's going to catch a cold," the Captain said.

"Aw, Captain! She's not going to. I am not your Lieutenant for nothing!"

"Tell me that when you are done with the two stacks of paperwork waiting for you!"

"Thank you, Tenth Squad Lieutenant and Captain!" I ignored their banter. "Please excuse me."

"Bye Tadaka! Meet you at the same place and time tomorrow!" the overly enthusiastic Matsumoto-san waved. "Think of this as a thanks for the time when you carried me!"

So she remembers. I was thinking that the alcohol wiped it from her memory.

Sprinting towards the Squad 11 cafeteria, I was already out of breath when I hurried towards my seat between Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san.

"What the hell are you wearing?" the bulkier man had an expression of terror, as if too much skin scares him.

"Don't you say a thing," I grunted as I sat down. "Matsumoto-san said the better fit would help my kido."

"Why is she teaching you kido? Squad 11 doesn't do that shit," he looked at me as if I was crazy.

"But at least you guys can if you really have to. I can't at all. The white lightning was too strong for me."

"You still don't have to wear that," he said.

"I'd rather not risk her getting mad," I have no idea of her fuse length but I don't want to take the dangerous path.

He opened his mouth to argue, but a bad memory must've came over him 'cause he just grunted and went back to eating.

The rest of the meal I just nodded to whatever they brought up and ignored the whispers floating my way. Words like Arrancar and release snagged my attention, but I forced myself to act indifferent. They are not going to get the better of me. I excused myself early for a bath. In my room, I found my normal uniforms taken and a pile of modified ones in my closet. She really went all the way. A note brushed my fingers as I lit a gas lamp.

Squinting, I can make out the loopy script.

I had some of the unranked officers do the revisions on your older clothes. Don't bother to thank me because I didn't do it!

~Matsumoto

"Wasn't planning to," I fed the paper to the flame. Scowling, I swiped at my thankfully normal yukana and headed towards the baths. She'll have me walking in my underwear some day.


	7. Chapter 7

~Author's Note~

Hey guys, I am back! I am so off on posting that I don't know if this is early or late. Anyway, this is a slightly shorter chapter and more of a filler than anything. Next chapter has more action, I promise! I should've done this a long time ago, but go check out Hylla's account and her story! She was my first reviewer and her story is awesome! Here's the link to make it even easier.

u/4829584/Hylla ~~~~~ Go, you won't be disappointed!

Sorry for the slight spam, but happy reading and REVIEW!

~A-Girl-Who-Got-Sick-Because-She-Ate-Too-Much-Candy-For-Halloween

Satisfied, I settled back down. And in typical Rouga fashion, I noticed my sandals were still on when I fell asleep.

My mouth opened in a silent scream as I shot up into a sitting position. Resting with my head in between my knees, flashes came back to me.

_The terrified villagers looked at me. I chuckled, enjoying the power I have over these ill fated souls. They think this pathetic village is bad? They are going to have the time of their lives when I bring them back…...The adrenaline ran through me as I rampaged through the settlement, and the delicious screams of the souls…..The horrified faces contorted as I crushed a shack….. Snatching two of the closest humans, I saw the little girl hovering close. Her face was covered with tears and in her little voice, she shouted for her parents as I laughed cruelly….My mocking wave and smirk as I headed back through the portal, feeling proud of the damage._

Monster. I was inside a monster. That was my first thought. But that's not what disturbed me the most. In fact, there are a hundred things about it that should've had me sent to an asylum, like my obvious enjoyment of the torment as I was captive in the monster. My chest ached, feeling like something's been ripped out. Ripped out, and eaten.

"Hey," I blinked as a sword swung close to my face. "Tadaka, stop spacing out on me."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." I forced a light smile. "I went to sleep a little too late last night."

"A little?" Ikkaku-san snorted. "You look like you haven't been sleeping for years. Ya know, like a Hollow, with the long face and dark eyes?" He acted it out for a flare of drama.

Several of the other squad members looked over at our table as the chopsticks and bowls clink their special lunch melody.

"Are you colorblind? The last time I checked, my eyes were light lavender. _Light _lavender_," _I leaned close and pulled down the bottom of one of my eyelids to show the color of my iris. A tongue stuck out of my mouth for emphasis.

"Well, you must've checked a long time ago because they look really dark right now," he scratched his head. "Like, uh."

"Like the moment before dawn," Yumichika-san's voice joined in. "That purple so dark you can mistake it for black."

"It's that bad?" I unsheathed my sword and tried to peer into my own eyes.

"I swear, the colorings on our kids get weirder and weirder each generation," the bald man ignored me. "Ichigo, Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Yachiru, and now you."

"Coloring? Seriously? That's how you describe it?" I glared at him. "But have you ever thought how the ones with the 'special coloring' are more powerful?"

"That has nothing to do with it," he brushed it off and set down his utensils. "Anyways, I have a report to finished. Captain is going to be on my tails for that."

"I have paperwork to file," the slender man sighed. "'Cause none of the barbarians in here would do it."

"Hey!" The other Shinigami and me exclaimed, hurt by his comment.

"It's true," he stood up gracefully. "See you later."

"Wait, Yumichika!" His companion quickly caught up.

I watched them walk away. The evil laugh of the monster resonated in my ears. I feel like a little kid again, scared of imaginary monsters when no one is with me. But this feels so much more real.

Grimacing from the internal throbbing, I sheathed my Zanpakuto and headed out to the Stadium. Yet again. That damned shikai. I get closer and closer each time, until I am literally a finger's width away from achieving it and for it to slip away. I am so close. So close that it hurts.

"Bare your fangs, Towairaitookami!" I screamed until my voice was hoarse.

The familiar rush as I attain the special blade form was exhilarating as always, but the disappointment as it faded pursued.

I growled with the wolf inside of me.

"One more time!" She demanded.

"Yes, 'mam!" I readied myself.

In my mind, the formidable hill sneered at me.

"Bare your fangs, Towairaitookami!" I jumped and landed on the rocky tip.

Just as I felt the preliminary signs of falling off, I decided to make a desperate move.

"Bakudo no ichi: Sanjo Sabaku!" The yellow chains shot out at the trees on the incline.

With a jerk, the ropes secured me on the hill. Breathing hard, the damp soil of my mind faded away to the dry land of the stadium. I finally did it. The metal on me did not retract as my record time passed by.

"You did it," The contented purr of the white wolf reached my ears.

"We did it," I relished the enhanced speed and power that coursed through me.

"But it all depends on how long you can keep the kido up," her tone turned serious. I can just imagine her golden eyes shifting.

"Don't worry about that, Matsumoto-san trained me well. I can use it with no problem." I was about to burst into the Squad 11 headquarters and show it off to everyone when the dream came back.

_The horrified faces contorted as I crushed a shack. _My happiness crumbled and the hole in my chest pulsed.

"What's wrong, little one? You seem quieter than usual. You would've been running around screaming if I know you at all."

"It's nothing. Just…"

"The dream. It's that, isn't it?" It's hard hiding something from your soul. "Don't put your energy on wondering what you can't change. Just focus on the present."

"Yeah, I guess," I gently released the shikai.

"Oi, Tadaka," I spun around, thankful for the distraction.

"Good afternoon, Captain Hitsugaya," I waved..

"Matsumoto and I are supposed to go to the real world tomorrow with Kuchiki, Abarai, Madarame, and Ayasegawa," He moved from his spot on one of the pillars and appeared right in front of me. "Matsumoto is packing for us right now and she wanted me to tell you that the kido sessions are postponed until we come back."

"Why is she packing? I thought she hated those types of things," I sheathed my katana.

"She wanted to tell you herself but I don't trust her in not running off."

"Be careful, you never know what she'll pack. I wouldn't put dresses and bows past her," Recalling a conversation, I smiled a bit at the image.

"Shut up!" He looked flustered. "Is that how you treat a captain?" .

"I am just warning you," I was pushing the boundaries a little, considering that he is a captain after all.

"Anyways, Zaraki wants to see you," he added. "I would go before he blows everything between you and him away."

"Thanks," I nodded. "Then I'll get going."

Turning away from each other, flashes of white and green was the only evidence of us leaving.

Knocking on the office door, I heard giggles and a sing songy "Come in~".

"Captain, you called me?" I padded in.

"Yeah," he raised his head from his desk lazily. "I am guessing Hitsugaya already told you about the mission."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I've decided. I am going to send you with them."

"But…" I gapped freely. "What about the Commander-Captain?"  
>"That old man? I said you are an annoyance who can only be tamed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. He agreed but said you are only allow to battle Hollows," he waved me away. "I need you there to keep Ikkaku and Ichigo alive. They are both the type to die without me fighting them again and we can't have that happening."<p>

"Ken-chan is so caring," Lieutenant giggled through her mouthful of cookies as she balanced on his left shoulder.

"Shut up, Yachiru. I just want to fight them again," he turned to me. "Now get out of here. You are leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow."

"No problem, Captain," I skipped back to the common area.

The real world, huh? A genuine smile spread on my face like jelly. I've always wanted to see what it's like. According to the rumors, it is a very complicated but interesting place, including dark bitter drinks and a magic box which holds sweet nectar.

The excitement had me bouncing around continuously, earning me dirty looks from others.

"You are coming with us? Come on! I thought it was going to get a vacation from you!" Ikkaku-san complained after I shot rounds of questions at him.

"You will want me with you after I save your butt," I replied. "What are the people like? What do humans wear? Eat? Drink?"

"The last time we went was a while ago, so it might've changed a bit since then," Yumichika-san smoothly covered up Ikkaku-san's protests. "But do refrain from being too impatient, it's quite ugly."

"You'll see when we get there," Ikkaku-san said after finally calming down. "Go to sleep early tonight, we are leaving at first light. And don't bring anything except for you Zanpakuto. Someone on the other end has everything ready."

"Yes, sir!" I even added a salute to my cheshire grin.

I could just barely make out his response.

"God help me. This is going to be one unforgettable trip."


	8. Chapter 8

~Author's Note~

Oh my god you guys! 92 views! Thank you so much! I know it is nothing compared to stories who had thousands of views, but honestly I was expecting it to make it past 50. So, as an expression of my gratitude (I feel so proud of myself for thinking of a fancy phrase) here's another chapter. Thank you so much! I am going to cry in happiness in a corner over there...

~*Crying Noises*

"Wah!" I tumbled out of the tunnel connecting the two dimensions and on to the dry.

"Ow! Get off!" Something wiggled underneath me.

"Ahh! The ground is moving!" I scrambled to my feet in record time, leaving Captain Hitsugaya disgruntled on the floor.

"Watch the feet!" He warned as I almost stepped on his hand when I backed up.

"Oh my, what a scene," I heard an amused voice.

My head turned this way and that, trying to take everything in. It looked like we were outside, with the blue skies and fluffy white clouds. A man stalked towards us on the barren landscape.

"Urahara," Kuchiki-san greeted. "You have everything ready?"

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he spread his fan over his face. "Let's enjoy a cup of tea before getting serious, shall we?"

"This whole operation is serious. We don't have time for leisure activities," the small Captain brushed himself off.

"Ah, we have a mission oriented group this time. Ok, gentlemen, follow me and the ladies follow Ururu."

Matsumoto-san, Kuchiki-san, and I walked behind the little girl that suddenly showed up by our side with the guys right behind us. She led us to a staircase that reaches the sky's limit. I could feel my brain cells exploding at the impossibleness of this. But that wasn't it. My head was on the verge of bursting open when we stepped from the stairs...into an ordinary house. We stopped and waited for the rest of the group.

"Wait, wait, how does this even work?" I held my head.

"I forgot," Matsumoto-san peered at me over her shoulder. "You don't know anything about this, huh."

"None of us knew she was coming until the last minute," the white haired Captain fumed. "And to not tell me. I am a Captain! I have to know everyone that I have to babysit. That Zaraki, to spring this trouble on me."

"Hey! Watch it!"

"That would explain why I haven't heard of you before," the man named Urahara analyzed me with his eyes. " I just barely finished your gigai. Now may I know the name of the original?"

"Tadaka Rouga, Squad 11 Fourth Seat," I tried not to squirm under his gaze.

"We should really get going," Kuchiki-san interfered. "That idiot Ichigo can destroy the whole town while we chat here."

"But can someone explain what is going on here?" I asked.

"I'll do it," Matsumoto-san dragged me along after the Ururu and Kuchiki-san. "But we have to get in our gigai first."

The girl lead us into a spacious room, with three bodies leaning against the wall. On a closer inspection, it was the three of us. It was weird, seeing another one of yourself just sitting around limply. Is this how people look like when they die?

"I am sorry," I heard a small voice behind me before feeling the push that sent me crashing into my human body.

Bracing for impact, I put my hands out…that sank right into the gigai. The next moment, I was sitting on the ground, blinking in confusion.

"I am really sorry," Ururu bowed. "But it looked like you didn't know how to get in…"

"Yeah, that's okay," I mumbled as I adjusted to the gigai. Towairaitookami's absence is making me uneasy.

"Oh my god, you look so cute in the uniforms!" A squeal came from Matsumoto-san.

I looked down. The skirt was even shorter than my revised Shinigami outfit. The blouse hang loosely, causing the air to kiss my bare shoulders. Paired with knee high socks and closed toe shoes, I felt ridiculously like a doll.

"No I don't! Ururu, do you have anything else I can wear?" I was pulling all the closet door open.

"No, I am sorry," she bowed again. "You have to wear this to blend in at the school."

"We don't have time to worry about outfits," Kuchiki-san's face looked distant, like she was worried about something. "We have to get going."

"She's right, we have to go." Matsumoto-san said a little too gleefully.

"This better be worth a hundred explanations," I grumbled as we walked out into the living room.

Urahara-san and the rest of us were already gathered around the table.

"You guys sure took your time," Lieutenant Abarai drawled.

"Knock some sense into Kurosaki for me!" Urahara-san waved as we shuffled out.

The real world is amazing. The advanced technology, weirdly dressed people, and the... what is it again? Right, convenience store.

"So, I am only going to say this once. Do you hear me?" Matsumoto-san went into her teaching mode as we strolled casually down the street.

I nodded. You don't want be within the ten mile radius of her when she catches you spacing off.

"Urahara was the Captain of the 12th Squad and the founder of the Bureau of Technology," she begun. "Ring any bells?"

"Oh, is he that weirdo dude who escaped from Central 46?" I remembered his wanted poster in my history textbook. He grinned at the camera and even held the peace sign up to his face.

"Yeah, but now he is our ally."

"I expected him to be...weirder. But I guess having a huge ass basement counts as extraordinary," I shrugged.

"You guess?" Ikkaku-san turned from his conversation with Yumichika-san.

"We are close," Kuchiki-san said suddenly and bursted into a run down the street. "Renji, take them to the classroom the normal way. I'll go in the other direction."

"If the normal way is the door, what the the other direction?" Matsumoto-san asked.

"The window," Lieutenant Abarai said it like it was the most normal thing to do, entering through windows.

"Oh, that makes sense!"

Adults and their weird minds. Let's not get into that.

The red haired Shinigami led us through a crowd of humans, who looked at us with curious eyes. I squirmed a little, my self consciousness rising by the second.

"Hey!" I ran to catch up to them as they headed up the stairs. "Wait for me!"

"The shorty can't keep up?" Ikkaku-san taunted.

"Shut up!" Sticking like glue to the back, I huffed, wincing at my now incredibly tight shoes.

A couple of bickers and insults later, we arrived in front of an ordinary door. But beyond it, I could sense a simmering reiatsu.

"Is that-" I trailed off.

"Yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami," Captain Hitsugaya agreed.

"Mornin'! How ya been, Ichigo?" Lieutenant Abarai threw open the poor door.

An orange haired guy cleaning the chalkboard stared at us in shock.

"R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! Toshiro!" he stammered.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" the boy stated angrily.

I really need to get taller. While they were having their super interesting conversation, I was stuck behind Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san. It was hard enough for me to steal glances at him between bodies, so I doubt he would notice a four feet girl behind his giant friends. Finally stepping in the room after the rest shuffled in, I jumped at the limp body.

"Kuchiki took his soul," the small Captain told me after seeing my panicking face. "Can you feel his reiatsu?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. "It's moving away from us."

He nodded, "She'll return him to normal."

The students in the back started whispering. My ears caught a snippet that sounded suspiciously like "Do you think the girl just graduated from kindergarten?".

"Kindergarten?" I looked at Lieutenant Abarai for an explanation.

"Uh, yeah, it's nothing," He tried to brush it off and tried to look busy with Kurosaki-san's body.

"What does it mean?" I pressed.

"Uh, where five year olds go?" The fact hid itself in a question.

"Five year olds? Five year olds? FIVE YEAR OLDS?" I barely noticed Matsumoto-san punching a pervert as I tried not to bring destroy the whole building.

"Yes, yes, and I agree with them too," the Captain for this mission held the back of my shirt, just in case I storm off. "In fact, I've seen four year olds taller than this piece of shrimp."

"Because you are freaking six feet tall," I snarled. "And I don't remember you having a sense of humor."

"Just wait another decade or so," he started to drag me out with everyone else but ignored my second comment.. "I'll be a tower after my growth spurt."

"And how long have you been waiting for it? A century?" I sulked.

"Shut up! Or I'll drop you!" He yanked on the shirt harshly as he pulled me like a mop across the floor, towards the staircase. I instantly held back my retort. It will not be fun rolling down the stairs.

"I'll be quiet if you give me a piggyback ride to wherever we go next," I said hopefully. "These shoes have been made in hell. I swear they have teeth to bite your feet."

"Piggyback ride? And you say you're not a five year old?" he complained but bent down as if waiting for me.

"Wait, you are actually doing it?" I hopped to my feet gleefully.

"Are you coming or not?" he said with annoyance laced in his voice.

"You are the savior of all feet in the world," I climbed on.

"If you ever breathe a word of this to anyone, you are a dead Shinigami," he walked a little faster to join the others.

"Captain-" Matsumoto-san's jaw loosened.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing?" Ikkaku-san gave me a look like it was all my fault.

"Shut up! She said her feet hurt and I really didn't want her to make our ears bleed before we fight the Arrancar," of course, the blame is on me. "And if you tell anyone about this, you are dead."

"Aw! Captain! This is so cute!" Matsumoto-san recovered. "But why wouldn't you give me a piggyback ride when I ask for it?"

"Do you even need to ask?"


	9. Chapter 9

~Author's Note~

I AM SO TIRED IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. I went to CodeDay with my friends, where you basically stay up all night at Intel programming stuff. It was great. We didn't know how to program AT ALL (Why did we even go?) and we drank like fifteen sodas each to stay awake. Just for the record, a pyramid made of empty soda cans is pretty epic. SO the bottom line is that I stayed up for twenty four hours staring at computers and trying not to fall asleep. And warning: this is a shitty chapter.

*Skip to reading if this is too long for you*

Anyways, back to the story. Thanks to hunter2424 for leaving a comment for me! I was literally running around the house because I haven't gotten one in like a month. Even though I have already answered him/her (sorry if I offend you) but I am going to answer once again for people who has the same question.

Q:Is the OC more powerful than Ichigo?

A:No. Tadaka is much younger (think a year or two younger than Hitsugaya) and less experienced. If it was just pure power, she would be more of Hisagi's level. But since she is young and not a seasoned warrior like you will see in a couple of chapters, she is weaker. Later, I might make her more equal with Hisagi but not now. I really, really hate Mary Sue's so my characters are always like this.

Q:Is she going to be paired up with Ichigo?

A: Nope. Sorry if you were expecting IchigoxOC. I just had to put Ichigo and Rukia together...OPT! I was thinking more of HitsugayaxTadaka because she brings out the childish side. But IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE PAIRINGS YOU CAN PM ME IN A POLITE WAY! I am not going to change my OTP, but my OC pairing can be changed. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. Simple.

Check out hunter2424's account! There are a lot of mindblowing stories there!

Sorry for this long spam.

~SLEEP

"I can't jump through his window with you on my back," Captain Hitsugaya put me down. "At least, not in this gigai."

I watched as the rest of our group tamper with the circuits and the light in Kurosaki-san's room.

"Are you sure they aren't going to electrocute themselves?" I talked to myself as an arc of electrons jumped from the severed wire.

"Who knows?" he shrugged carelessly. "Maybe it'll teach them to go in properly next time."

"Because the window is totally the right way," I whispered.

The four Shinigami disappeared in the hole in the roof, where the light once was.

"Come in after me," he leaped towards the open window.

And being the obedient girl that I am, I jumped exactly a millisecond after him. I hurtled past him as he settled down on the sill. Tucking into a somersault, I managed to save myself from a faceplant and a possible collision into the Captain by squeezing myself in between him and the window, landing on a bed.

"You idiot! You were supposed to come in after me! So we don't hit each other!"

"Who's this kid?" The substitute Shinigami appeared in front of me. "The Commander-Captain thinks this is a field trip or something?"

"Hey, watch it," I glared and tried to reach my full height by stretching my back. (Sh, he doesn't have to know I was taking advantage by standing on the bed.) "I might not look like Captain Zaraki, with his scary looks and all of that but small does not mean useless. Have you seen Lieutenant Yachiru angry?"

My squad mates shivered at that thought. Even Lieutenant Abarai remembered from his old 11th Squad days.

"Let's talk about the matter at hand," Captain Hitsugaya steered the conversation. "We will be here to help you fight off the Arrancar, except for Tadaka here. Since she is a new recruit, she'll be taking care of the Hollows that are attracted to the reiatsu we exert."

"How about the afro-dude?" Kurosaki-san asked.

"He'll be helping as well. But since he is not a seated officer, we thought that he might need some help."

"And this shr-" he broke off at my look. "-girl is?"

"Seat 4, Squad 11. Tadaka Rouga." I grinned a little at his astonished look.

"Alright, I'll accept that she is a seated officer even though she looks like my sisters' classmate," he said, almost to himself, then snapped out of it. "Where are you guys staying while you're here?"

We all looked at him, the obvious answer hanging in the air.

"No!" He finally caught on. "You guys can't all stay here!"

We begged, reasoned, and Matsumoto-san even tried to seduce him to letting us stay, with no luck. He shooed us out of his house.

"I guess I'll go stay with Orihime-chan then," Matsumoto-san's mood was not dented by Kurosaki-san's rejection.

Captain Hitsugaya silently followed her with the annoyed expression that he perfected. Ikkaku-san and Yumichika-san just walked off in a direction. How are they going to find a place like that, I have no idea. Lieutenant Abarai said something about luck, shop, and food before strolling down the street. But Kuchiki-san got the best end of the deal. She sprinted back into the Kurosaki house while the owner wasn't looking.

"Hey Rukia! My closet is off limits!" He chased after her, leaving me alone on the empty road.

"Hmph, no one thought to look after me, after all the fuss they made about how I was a rookie," I murmured to myself as I took a random turn.

A bunch of those later, I ended up next to a river and the bridge built across it. Despite being in the middle of the town, it was surprisingly quiet.

The sun began its journey to the west, slowing sinking inch by inch. The red and orange hues stained the water, giving it the look of a piece of glass. Yet the ripples constantly reminds the worlds that the river is still alive underneath the suffocation of colors. The native nature of the element showed through the cover.

In my mind, I turned into a river. Just happily snaking my way down my usual route when a pollutant spreads through me. At first, it was little, and I could hide it amongst the algae and water plants. But in time, they die off. The ugly toxin increased and gained the upperhand. I was no longer sparkly blue, inviting people to jump in. I was the monster that had people backing away in fear. So I used the sun as a tool to cover me up. The reds and oranges mask my true identity and turns me into something I am not. I don't mind. As long as the humans are not afraid of me and continue to thrive close to me, I am content. Or so I thought. The animals in me started to disappear. At first it was the little insects that flew away, then the fishes that swam away, and eventually the birds that migrate but never come back. The cover is limited in its strength, and my true self is slowly making a come back.

_Wait, what am I thinking? _I shook my head at my sudden poetics. I was being ridiculous and wasted all that time for finding a place for the night. The shining orb seemed to instantly sink ten miles when I was in my thoughts. _No time to look for other places,_ I thought. _This is probably good, I've tried to worse, _I sat down under the bridge and the water lapped at my feet. A chilling evening breeze brushed my hair.

Now I was glad I insisted on new clothes in the Kurosaki manor. Kurosaki-san had came back from his attic, with dust all over him, managing to find his sisters' old clothes. It was confusing at first, figuring out how the dark jeans and the zipper on the light blue jacket worked. Don't even get me started on the shoelaces on the sneakers. But it was probably warmer than what I had on earlier.

Zipping up the outer layer all the way, I flicked the hood up and laid down. The rhythm of the water slowed down my breathing. My senses started to waver in between the dream world and real life.

_The terrified faces...Must have more! I need it!...I'll have a snack first, then bring the extras to the filthy commoners...The power, the rush! It's addictive. _

I didn't remember if it was the dream or the burst of reiatsu that awoke me from my unexpected slumber. I just remember the horrifying thoughts swirling in my mind and the maniacal grin that was present on my face as I tried to get the flashes out of my head.

"Get a grip, Rouga," I growled to myself.

As soon as I was calm enough, the massive reiatsu almost overwhelmed me. It was nothing like the captains' back in Soul Society, where they are dormant and suppressed by their master. This is power let loose. If not careful, a low spiritual-powered Plus could be absorbed in this wild reiatsu.

Just barely, a little accent colored the reiatsu into something familiar. It was somewhat similar to the one I felt at the village. There is only one thing that it could be. Arrancar.

Fishing out the gikongan that Matsumoto-san gave me earlier, I popped it in like it was an actual candy. An unseen _thing_ pushed me and I popped out of the gigai. I bounced a little on the concrete, a soul once more.

"What are your orders, 'mam?" My gigai asked me as she helped me up from the ground.

"Uh, just get out of the harm's way," It was a little hard to believe that I was talking to myself.

"Yes, 'mam," I watched her as she started to jog away from the center of the town.

My hand instantly flew to the sword clipped on to my back as I felt the reiatsu split into five. Looking up, I could just make out the five figures going their separate ways. None of them came near me, as expected. There were larger reiatsu to fry in this town.

Another disturbance in the spiritual particles set me into action. It's the regular Hollows baited by the power. Portals began to open in large quantities. Unsheathing Towairaitookami, I leaped into the air and took a stance. My first mission officially begins in three, two, one…


	10. Chapter 10

~Author's Note~

Happy Veteran's Day everyone! This chapter is dedicated to those who serve our country! And I want to say again thank you guys for supporting me! Extra thanks to BleachxFairyTail9121!

I am experiencing some writer's block...not fun but I really don't know where to take this. I have a slight idea, but I don't want to rush it. Don't be surprised if my posting gets weird...like it totally wasn't in the first place.

Oops, I never did one of the disclaimer things. Well here it is. I DON'T OWN BLEACH AND I DON'T MAKE MONEY FROM THIS. There, all done.

PM me if you want to see this story to take a certain direction! Read and review!

~A-Happy-Writer-Who-Posted-The-Tenth-Chapter

The three pillars of light shot up into the sky, illuminating the darkness the Arrancars brought. Stopping momentarily, I stared at it in awe and fear. The limits on the high officers has been released and the force is staggering. Some of the weaker Hollows are already disintegrating from that alone. But for them to have to be that strong to fight the Arrancar...is a scary thought.

A ripping sound tore through the air. The remaining Hollows were opening portals and fleeing back to their dark homeland.

"Oh no you don't!" I used shunpo to block their exit. "Bare your fangs, Towairaitookami!"

For a split second, I wasn't sure if I was going to pull it off. The particles in the air was thinner than I was used to, making the air almost eating at my reiatsu as I cranked it out. But a little demon magic steadied my transformation.

"It's show time," I grinned, adrenaline pumping. If the others are going to go all out, I might as well.

A couple minutes later, the portals closed up quickly, as if frightened. A couple of them got away, and one even gave me a slash on my thigh when I wasn't looking, but most were cleaned of their wrong doings.

Towairaitookami turned back into a blade, almost purring in satisfaction.

"You did well," she said contently in my mind.

"I couldn't have-" I was cut off by the sudden drop of the reiatsu. "Ikkaku-san!"

His presence wavered, almost disappearing as he struggle to stay alive. I ran on the air as if it was solid concrete. Every step was one step too far and every second is one precious second lost. Captain Zaraki's voice sounded in my ear: "I need you there to keep Ikkaku and Ichigo alive". My heart was bounded by tight chains, with invisible forces pulling at the ends.

People say the scariest part of a battle is when you realize you can't win. But they are wrong. The scariest moment is when you can't keep your comrade safe and they are hurt as a result. That is the ultimate horror.

Yumichika-san was already kneeling over his friend when I dropped from the sky. The whole street was demolished. The buildings were bashed in and the road looked like a giant was using it as a punching bag, with craters peppering the scene. Not that I had ever seen it happen before, but I

"What happened?" I panted, narrowly avoiding a shard of glass.

"He took on an Arrancar and didn't take him seriously at first," He mumbled to himself. "That idiot. Doesn't he know how ugly it is to be beat up? Of course he doesn't."

"It's not as bad as the time when your hair was blown up for two weeks by that ryoka," A feeble voice came from the rubbles.

"Ikkaku-san!" I scrambled over.

"Don't make it sound like you were at my funeral," he lifted his head. "I am not dead yet."

"What do you mean that it wasn't as bad as my hair? This is definitely worse. I mean, I look good in anything," Yumichika-san tossed his hair over his shoulder.

I facepalmed. Just when I was worried, they do something like this.

"Huh? What do you mean? Your hair was puffed up 'till it was almost eating your head. Even Captain thought it was bad."

"No one in Squad 11 has tastes like me. Honestly, I am the only one who is holding up the beauty compartment in our squad. WIthout me, you guys might as well be some homeless ruffians that take showers once a month."

"Yeah, since one of the 'homeless ruffians' decided that you guys are fine, and that not matter how cute it is, she doesn't want to get in the middle of a couple's fight, she's going to check up on the others," I jumped in the conversation.

"Rukia has it bad. Do you feel it? Her reiatsu in dipping lower than mine," Ikkaku-san turned serious.

"Yeah," Yumichika-san agreed and started first aid kido. It was crap, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I like my head where it is, thank you very much. "She is the worse out of all of us."

It was true. Ikkaku-san's spiritual levels has been climbing steadily up since he woke up. But Kuchiki-san's was still dropping. Any lower, even Captain Unohana would have trouble reviving her.

"I'm going to check up on them," I repeated.

"Then what are you waiting for? Are you stupid? If you say that you are going to do it, then do it!" Ikkaku-san snorted.

I glared at him one last time before taking off. Well, tried. My leg collapsed as I shifted my weight on to it. I gritted my teeth; my whole body jolted and landed on the ground.

"Damn it, forgot about the cut," the affects of the adrenaline was receding but the numbed pain made its appearance.

"Tadaka!" I waved away the concerned men.

"I'm fine."

I clutched at my right thigh, watching the blood well up and spill over. The red splattered and spread like star bursts on the concrete. The warm liquid seem to be infinite, streaming at its heart's content.

_Blood...Nourishment...Food...Power_

_My vision started to turn red and my senses heightened. I could feel the delicious soul power leaking out from Yumichika-san, Ikkaku-san...and a boy hiding in the shadows. I need it. The emptiness inside me needs it to be full, for me to be happy. I need it. I NEED IT! _


	11. Chapter 11

~Author's Notes~

This is really just FLUFF because my brain is fried. I don't know what to write...I am still loaded with feels from the last episode of Black Bullet. Kisara turns super badass, Rentaro kinda goes into slight depression, Enju is-

Tadaka: Shut up! This is a Bleach fanfic, not a Black Bullet fanfic.

Me: AH! Where did you come from?!

Tadaka: The depths of your soul.

Me: ...

Tadaka: THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT BUT WHY AM I ALWAYS PASSING OUT?

Me: Oh, you are? Well it's an easy way to end chapters. I'll come up with a crappy reason.

Tadaka: THAT'S NOT ENOUGH

Me: Shut up, I am your creator here. Don't you sass me.

Anyways...ok. Ignore that. I need your help here. I have an idea for an IchiRuki fluff but I am not sure if I should write it. Yes or no? PM me! I also have to ask for another favor: read and review!

Obviously I don't own Bleach nor do I make money for posting this. Talk to you next time!

~A Couch Potato

It was my last clear thoughts, the malicious intents. The next section of my memories was blurry and unfocused, as it the lenses I use to look at the world through is scratched and covered. The only thing I could make out of that was the town gliding past me, street after street, wall after wall. When I could finally see, I vaguely noticed that I was in bed.

For a second, I thought I was back in Soul Society. I could almost feel the warm ray of sunshine that teases me out of the comfort of my sheets every day. But instead, a warmth of a shocking intensity was enveloping me. I tried to get up, but some sort of bindings was holding me down.

My eyelids opened heavily, none of the cliche princess eye fluttering. Nope, they just came up slowly like they were tired and wanted nothing but to go back to sleep, which was true enough..

A wall of black fabric was pressed against my face. Instincts kicking in, I tried to pushed it away but only to find my hands also trapped. Trying to wiggle my way out of the situation, the barrier only tightened around me. To make everything worse. I could feel it move. It was getting warmer and warmer by the second and it doesn't help any that I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Stop moving, Tadaka," A forced whisper told me. "I am trying to take a picture and it would be ruined if Captain wakes up."

"Matsumoto-san? Where am I?" I stopped for a second, recognizing the voice, and heard a little click.

"At Orihime's house, don't you remember?" Her curious tone was intercepted with one of dismay. "Aw, it was too dark. I guess I have to turn on the flash."

Another click sounded, this time followed by a light I could see even through the black surrounding me.

"I don't care about your picture! Just get this barrier off of me!" I fought back again, this time managing to get my arm loose.

Waving it around like a mad man, I felt my palm smack something above my head.

"Matsumoto!" The wall disappeared and an irritated voice vibrated around the room. But no matter how I move, the ropes around me merely shifted. "I will find all your sake and dump it out!"

"But Captain! It was not me!" Captain? Oh god, no.

"Then who?" Apparently waking up like this once isn't enough.

I felt "the barrier" move again.

"Oi!" A surprised yelp was heard. "Tadaka! What are you doing here?!"

"Dying, choking, trying to get away, in the process of planning how to kill Matsumoto-san," I listed while I backed up, finally able to move freely. "Take your pick."

"Aw, no, I only got one picture!" The camera hung loosely around her wrist, suspended by a cord.

"And that's one too many!" I could make out Inoue-san's living room. "How did I get here anyways?"

"You blacked out," The Captain settled down, going back to his stoic self. "Yumichika had to call me to go get you."

"That's weird," Matsumoto-san put her finger on her lips, the picture of confusion."I didn't think you would pass out just from one cut. It wasn't that deep either."

We all looked at the bandage around my thigh. It still hurt like crazy, but if I concentrate hard enough it was barely noticable.

"It was her first real fight," Captain Hitsugaya crossed his arms. "She probably collapsed of shock."

"Did not," I snorted.

"Then why?"

"Uh...exhaustion?" I had to think fast. "I am not used to the thin spiritual particules here so it made me more tired bringing out my shikai than it should."

"But Yumichika said you were fine before, just that you suddenly fainted," Matsumoto-san wondered out loud.

They both looked at me weird until I stuck my tongue out at them and turned my head away.

"Let's go to the Urahara shop!" Matsumoto-san popped up on her feet and looked down at us. "I bet Orihime is there already."

"Wait, if Inoue-san isn't here, then how did we get in?" I stared at her.

"Easy. The locks from the real world are really flimsy," I looked over at the front door, with the ruined knob.

"YOU BROKE THE DOOR?" I jumped up, only to fall back down from the pain in my right leg. "Ow!"

"It's no use," Captain Hitsugaya said. "I've already tried fixing it."

"How did you let it happen in the first place?" I glared at him.

"Ok, let's go to Urahara's," I was completely ignored.

As I sat on my hands to ensure no punches was swung, I saw another body in the room.

"Ah! There's a dead body!" I screamed.

"Idiot, that's your gigai," The white-haired Captain sighed.

"M-master?" My gigai yawned.

"Oh, hi," I was shocked by my own stupidness.

"Get in! We don't have all day!" I scowled at the Captain, grabbed my gigai by the shoulders and launched myself forward.

My eyes blinked several times before I realized I was in the gigai.

"Come on," he turned his back to me, put his hands in his front pockets, and walked out the broken door. "And careful with that leg. Spiritual wounds are shown on real world bodies too."

I immediately noticed the numbing pain and troded carefully after the two. Strangely, the bandages also transferred over. How this world even works, I have no idea.

I tried to make myself as small as possible as the cars whiz by us on the street. We were quite a sight, with Matsumoto skipping around like a kangaroo, (I don't even know what this is. Kuchiki-san told me once it was like a bunny, but bigger.) Captain with I-hate-everyone airs on, and me hiding in the shadow of my hood. Men and women alike stared at us. Several of them tempted to leap at the lieutenant but she just swat them away like insects. I am not sure she knows she's doing it.

"He is so cute," I heard a girl giggle. "Go, someone go ask him his name and school."

Shifting slightly as I walk down the busy sidewalk, I saw a huddle of elementary school girls by a sweets shop, pointing at the Captain. A girl with brown hair in pigtail braids headed towards us.

"Don't forget his number!" A yell came from the group, dissolving into giggles again.

She was by our side before I knew it. In that split second, I thought she used shunpo but I figured it's just that she is lighter from the lack of brains.

Her next statement completes my hypothesis, "Hey, I am Hayashi Sayuri," she fluttered her eyelashes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um...I don't think that's how you meet people," I gagged at her "charm".

When her eyes got to me, they turned ice cold. Maybe even lower than that. Even Hyourinmaru isn't capable of making ice that cold.

"Can you excuse us a minute?" she smiled to the Captain and yanked me to the other side of the sidewalk.

"You," she put me in between her and the two dumbfounded Shinigami. I can't blame them; it's not everyday that little girls try to flirt with a hundred year old boy. "You better stay out of my way because he is mine. Mine, you get it?"

Her fingers dug into my shirt in an attempt to make me understand. The girl's face scrunched up in confusion as I grinned my head off. Her scary act was hilarious, with her weak grip and young face. She has no idea I can send her into the next year with one swipe of my hand. Looking at her, I can't stop the laugher from bubbling out. Three coats of mascara, foundation, and blush did not help to keep a lid on the giggles. The muscles in her hand relaxed and dropped me to the ground as I started to laugh like a maniac. As an image of an old man with white hair and an elementary school girl trying to hit him up appear in my mind, the chuckles collided in my throat and made me choke.

"Oi, Tadaka!" I saw teal colored eyes staring down at me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yes s-sir," Tears of mirth ran down my eyes.

"It's just like you to die while laughing," Matsumoto-san put her hands on her hips, having to cross the strip of concrete with the younger Shinigami.

"Get up," Captain Hitsugaya yanked at my left elbow and pulled me to my feet.

My brain, finally getting enough oxygen, spun at the sudden movement. He caught me as I started to stumble.

"We'll never make it to the shop at this rate," he grumbled as he took my weight on his shoulder.

"Oh god," I gasped. "Laughed too hard."

"Oh hey, look we meet again," Stepping up to us, the elementary schooler smiled again at the Captain.

"You're still here?" He looked genuinely surprised at her appearance.

The look of hurt on her face was enough to crack me up again.

"Tadaka! Calm down!" I heard the demanding tone of the young prodigy.

"Sor-ry, C-Captain," I pushed back my hood to allow more air. "My stomach hurts."

"And whose fault is that?"

"No-"

"Oh, _Captain?_" I glared at the interruption. "Are you the captain of one of the soccer teams?"

"Let's go," Captain Hitsugaya either was one hell of an actor, or really didn't notice her. "Matsumoto, hold Tadaka for a bit."

I felt two hands grabbing me from my armpits and lifting me a couple inches off the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I struggled and kicked, wincing from the sting that originated the wound. "Put me down!"

"We'll never get there if you keep on doing this, so I'll carry you to make this faster," I first I thought he was kidding until he squat down and motioned at Matsumoto-san.

"Seriously, the other day I had to beg you for a ride," I relaxed. "And now you are giving it away for free?"

"That leg has been bothering you, hasn't it?" The vice captain behind me observed.

"Nope, it's fine," I lied.

"You'll come to learn that a cut as shallow as that is nothing. That's not now. But you will learn that your own extent of physical capability _right this second_. You are still young and unfamiliar with battle. Naturally, your resistance would less of mine or Matsumoto's. Let's hope that will never happen because it mean you have fought too much. But sometimes instead of going on stubbornly and slowing your comrades, it's better to let them help you," He stood up as he gave his long lecture, with me perched on his back.

"Who made you a professor? And you aren't that old yourself." I murmured, giving up already.

"Wait!" A hand pulled on his elbow, almost causing me to fall. "At least tell me your name."

Her face was a canvas of confusion, no doubt getting lost in the long speech. Yet, she didn't give up. Gotta giver her that much credit.

"You don't need it," was all he said before continuing down the street.

"You could've just told me you guys were dating from the beginning!" She shouted.

"I didn't know you guys were dating," Matsumoto-san spun around to look at us. "I thought…"

"We're not!" We snapped in sync.

"But you guys would look so cute together!" She rattled on. "And look at you guys! Your faces are all red!"

I glowered at her, "Captain, permission to go in soul form."

"Permission granted."

Before Matsumoto-san knew what was happening, we both drew our swords in anger as our gigai ran for cover. Dark auras flowed freely from us, and we smiled evilly.

"So, what were you saying about us?" I threatened.

"Ah! Calm down guys! It's just a joke, a joke~!" The last part floated in the air as she took off, leaving us in the dust.

"You are not going to get away!" In a flash, we shunpoed after her. Well, Captain did. I was still hitching a free ride.

"Someone help me!"


	12. Chapter 12

~Author's Note~

Ok, ok I'll admit it. I wasn't really busy nor did I forget, but I was just too lazy to write. I am running out of steam for the story...should I just dincontinue it? But then it's kinda close to the finish too...argh...this is too hard. This chapter is bad, if I have a say in this. I am really really sorry! Happy late Thanksgiving by the way! Love all of you guys who favorite and follow my story!

~An-Overstuffed-And-Overweight-Teenager

We are back in Inoue-san's livingroom again, now with the whole crew. Thanks to Urahara-san and Tessai-san, they were at least not bleeding to death all over the place.

A hum filled the room as Abarai-san flicked the switch on the giant monitor that somehow-miraculously-no-I-am-pretty-sure-Captain-hid-it-with-kido showed up. Crackling followed and colors crawled onto the black screen, revealing the Commander Captain.

"We have evidence that Inoue Orihime could be a traitor," Falling asleep on my feet, my mind snapped back into reality as this phrase was unleashed upon us. "She is currently in Hueco Mundo."

"No, that's not possible!" Kurosaki-san protested. "There must be a mistake."

His voice started to blur, turning into one string of incomprehensible sounds. The lights in the room started to flicker, at first slowly, then faster and faster until it was just flashes of colors.

"Cut it out!" I slid down the wall and put my head in between my knees. "Someone stop turning the lights off!"

"Tadaka?"

"Are you okay?"

"Oi!' Captain Hitsugaya put his hand on my shoulder and shook a little.

Each syllable was a beating on my ear drums. My ragged breathing filled the room as I tried to control my senses. I squeezed my eyes close, hoping the darkness will take me away. But it was not the dark this time. A burning explosion erupted in my stomach; my nerves screamed and overloaded my brain with the signals. With my eyes close, I could see blinding white imprinted on the back of my eyelids. The pure brightness froze me in place and carried me out into its emptiness.


	13. Chapter 13

_~Author's Note~_

So...I am finally back on schedule. I am hoping that this damned writer's block will go away. But I have to say This story is ending in a couple chapters...I know, I know this whole story is crap but I have been planning the end since the beginning and I can say we are pretty close to the finish.I am debating between a SnK or Black Bullet story next. Anyways, sorry about the wait and just a warning, I cursed A LOT in this chapter! Remember to read, review, and enjoy!

~Me

_Hey, Tadaka, wake the hell up! _A voice yelled in my head. I started to mentally scream until I realized it was just myself. My conversation with myself went something like this:

Me: _Oh hey, uh, Tadaka._

Other Me...I think: _Whatever, ignore everything and WAKE THE FUCK UP!_

Me: _Who says that?_

Other Me _(_ what else can I call her?): _Me, and you._

Me: _Good point. Wait, that's way off topic._

Other Me: _It's all your fucking fault._

Me: _What the hell? You were the one who started to yell at me to wake up, you dumbass._

Other Me: _Yo, watch it. You do realize that you are calling yourself a dumbass, right dumbass?_

Me: _Yo? Who says fucking yo anymore? And did you just call yourself dumbass?_

Other Me: _No way, I just called you a dumbass. _

Me: ..._which means you are calling yourself a dumbass too. _

Other Me: ..._right, forgot. Dammit all, I think the habits of Squad 11 is wearing off on us. _

Me: _Yeah, I didn't even know that I knew that many swear words._

Other Me: _That was only three; we just repeated them a bajillion times._

Me: _Oh, right. _

…_.SILENCE….._

Me: _Awkward turtle, awkward turtle._

Other Me: _DAMMIT STOP THAT! IT'S ONLY AWKWARD IF YOU SAY THAT! _

Me: _Fine then, you can live without a turtle in your miserable life._

Other Me: _I am sure that I can survive without a turtle. And technically, it's death. We are both dead, remember?_

Me: _Whatever. But why can we die a second time?_

Other Me: _That's a good ques- I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU MAKE ME GO OFF TOPIC ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU!_

Me: _One, we ARE gods, so unless you want to worship Captain Zaraki or somethin' (which I don't) you can't swear to any gods. Second, you can't slaughter me because then you will be killing yourself. _

Other Me: ..._Let me ignore that part of the conversation and tell you why I am here in the first place: WAKE THE FUCK UP! _

Me: _Why? The pillow is so comfortable~ Shit, I can't feel anything._

Other Me: _Well duh, you haven't noticed? You are inside your head. It's impossible to use your senses when you are talking to me like this. I will let you go in a sec, and you have to get your dumb ass up from this bed and go back to Seireitei. _

Me: _Why the hell would I want to get up? You know, uh, you and my laziness._

Other Me: _Exactly, I know you so I started swearing at you. You wouldn't have even bothered otherwise._

Me: _True, true. But I still don't want to go._

Other Me: _Can't you feel that something is wrong? Feel for your reiatsu._

Me: _Whoa, why is it so...not there? _

Other Me: _I can't believe my other half is a dimwit when I am a genius. Can't you tell? Your soul is breaking. Some fragments have been breaking away. _

Me: _Really?! How do I get it back? Since when? Why? Am I dying?_

Other Me: _IF I KNOW I WOULD'VE FUCKING TOLD YOU! _

Me: _Oh._

Other Me: _Don't you oh me! I will let you out in a sec. You better get your ass out into Seireitei where at least someone has to have an idea about this. _

Me: _Yeah, yeah. _

Other Me: _You can die any second and you are not panicking at all? Are we even parts of a same soul?_

Me: _Who knows, maybe we were switched at birth._

Other Me: _Switched at birth my ass! Souls don't get switched!_

Before I could continue the lovely talk with my soul, my senses started to come back. I could hear the little buzzing noises of the air, smell the stale air, feel the soft blankets beneath me.

Other Me: _Whatever. Just don't fuck this up._

Her/my voice began to fade.

Me: _No promises._

Other Me: _Thought so._


	14. Chapter 14

~Author's Note~

Hey guys, I am back! I mean really! Towards the end of this chapter I could feel the words finally flowing again. Just in time. I think I am making this 15 or 16 chapters...I know, I am sad to part with my babies too. I am disappointed with myself for not putting more IchiRuki in here, but it just doesn't flow that way. This chapter is a little earlier than scheduled, but that's ok. It'll work. As we almost reach the end, I want to thank all of you who'v taken time to review, favorite, follow, and read my story! It means a lot to me to see the Story Stats just go up one each day. I didn't expect this many readers. Never fear! I will keep on writing other stories! Now, ladies and gentlemen, please read, review, and enjoy!

~*Insert name here*

The effects faded away, little by little. My ears were the first to recover.

"Captain, we should just leave her," A woman's voice was loaded with urgency. "She'll be in good hands."

"We will bring her back with us," An authoritative command replied.

"You can't move her," A seemingly relaxed voice drifted in the air. "She is in a delicate state right now and should be stabilized."

"But we have to get back," The second voice was back, now an icy tone laced with hidden flames. "It's orders from the Commander Captain. Unohana can treat her."

"I don't think you understand, Captain Hitsugaya," I heard a fan snap. "When I said you can't move her, I really mean that. None of the 'I prefer you not to move her'; it's more along the lines of 'if you move her, she has a high possibility of dying'. I will personally explain all of this to the Commander Captain. I am sure he can make this exception if one of his soldiers is about to die."

The fan snapped again. "Now, I think your team is waiting for you to go back."

"Fine, but when I come back in a few days she better be coming with me," I could feel the burn of a freezing gaze. "Come on, let's head back."

In the distance, the sound of sliding doors opening rumbled through the air. A second later, Senkaimon closed and disappeared.

My eyelids felt like concrete, heavy and solid. As I inched them open, I could faintly see an orange translucent box enclosing around me. Slowly, I lifted my hand and pressed my fingers against it.

It pushed back gently, humming with power. Kido, I realized.

"Ah, Tadaka-san, you are awake," Urahara-san bent over me.

"Wh-What happened?" I croaked while trying to sit up, only to drop down again, wheezing from the pain shooting up my ribs.

"Don't move," He said in a nonchalant voice, but his eyes pinned me to the tatami. "It would be very bad if you do."

"What happened?" I repeated. "I should be leaving with them."

"I am sorry," The fan snapped again, folding in on itself. "But you won't be moving anywhere."

"But the winter war," I protested. "I have to go help."

"You will only be a burden like this."

"I am fine!" I tried to sit up again, but gravity overpowered my strengthless arms.

"You are far from fine," He leaned even closer, now his nose is pressed against the kido spell. "Do you know why you are in this?" He tapped the kido.

"No," I gritted my teeth and tried to get up again.

"Well, so you don't die," The words were so casual I almost thought he said something like _so you won't steal my chocolates._

"You said the same thing to Captain Hitsugaya," My head hit the pillow once more.

"Ah, you heard me. Okay then, as long as you know not to move, I will make my exit," he waltzed to the door.

"COME BACK, DAMMIT!" I pounded on the barrier weakly. "I WANT AN EXPLANATION!"

"I see that your lungs stay quite unaffected by this whole thing," he came back and sat beside me. "Well Tadaka-san, let's just cut to the chase, shall we?"

"I am waiting."

"You have an estimated of a week to live."

"...A week?" Wait, how long is a week again? Sometimes I really question my intellect.

"Yes. When you were brought over here, your reiatsu was breaking apart. It was even worse when there was so many high ranked officers here. The particles we emitted were scattering yours."

"The same thing happened in Soul Society. Captain Unohana said that it was just a seal and they got it off."

"Yes, they did. They removed the first one."

"Does that mean…?" My mouth went dry.

"There is a second one," he confirmed my fears. "And I am afraid I have no idea what this one is. I have never seen this kind before. The only thing I am sure of is that it is not only taking your reiatsu, but it is taking bits of your soul."

"My soul?" _So it's true, what I, eh, told myself was true._ Any sane person or soul would be concerned but my first thought was: Cool, so now I have a mental friend.

"Yes. You've been losing control haven't you? Times when you don't know what is going on."

"If wanting to eat everyone while looking at blood counts, then yes," I said in an innocent voice.

"This is not something to be kidding about. I heard from Captain Hitsugaya you have been blacking out a lot. It's almost like you are losing your Shinigami powers, but you've been losing bits of your soul instead of reiatsu every time you faint. You only have a fifth of your soul left."

I stared at him, slowly processing what Urahara-san just said, "So, I've been losing bits of myself?"

"Correct. Which would explain your bloodlust because you are literally becoming a Hollow."

Hollow...I am going to turn into one of the monsters that I was supposed to exterminate. Innocent souls are going to devoured by me, fighting Shinigami are going to look at me with contempt, and I would not care.

Suddenly the weight of it all came crashing into me like a landslide and I was buried six feet underneath.

My head spun and turned into a giant mess. I am going to be a cold hearted monster. Cold hearted monster, monster, monster. I felt like I was in an empty cave and the words kept on bouncing back to me, scratching at me with their claws and teeth.

"Kill me!" Adrenaline pushed me up on my knees. "Kill me, before I actually become a Hollow! Let me die as a Shinigami!"

My hands clenched into fists and started pounded on the walls. The unyielding barrier mocked me. I slammed both of my hands and my forehead against it in frustration.

"Please calm down. I really don't want to put you under a relaxant."

"What's the point?" My hair fell in my face. "I am going to die anyways."

He was quiet. The only sounds in our room were our grim thoughts. Slowly, his hand reached for his cane. His fingers pulled on the head, exposing the blade previously hidden in the wood. The metal sent light scattering everywhere. Starting from a corner, the kido melted away like ice.

Gone was my little heaven. Despite Urahara-san reining in his reiatsu, just the sheer force of him there knocked me on my back. I breathed heavily, concentrating on keeping what little of my soul that I have left.

The shopkeeper's face remain stoic, devoid of any emotion. I saw the glint of his sword as he brought it over his head and swung.

_Goodbye, _I close my eyes and smiled.

My muscles clenched involuntarily, waiting for the exploding pain and the nothingness that followed. Instead, I just felt a hand cover my eyes and mouth from the behind while a warm body embraced me, pinning my arms to my side.

"Ururu!" An annoyed little boy yelled as I struggled weakly, my primal instincts taking control.. "I told you to restrain her, not hug her!"

"Sorry, Jinta-kun," A small voice rose from underneath my chin. "It's easier this way."

"Easier-"

The angry responsive was cut by the owner of the hand on my face, through a deep rumble that vibrated through me, "Jinta, do it!"

"Yes, Tessai-san," In a voice of defeat, the boy shut up and got to work-whatever that is.

Soon, I found out the hard way.

"Hold on tight, Ururu," He grunted. A small hand gripped on to my upper arm, making me thrash harder (which is not easy to do with a kid on you) but with no results. "Here we go."

A jolt of pain told me that something sharp and cold dug into my bicep. I have spent enough time in the 4th Squad to know what it is. A fucking needle.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I gasped, the hand finally sliding from my head.

"We are keeping you alive," The girl in my lap looked up at me.

"Do you really think that such a genius scientist like me wouldn't have came up with a solution?" Urahara leaned into my face, his sword resting on his shoulder. "Of course not! A smart man like me already has a theory worked out."

I glared at him, "So, how do you plan to keep me alive?"

"Do you feel like you are about to die right now?" I was about to slap him in the face if Ururu wasn't clinging to me like a teddy bear when I noticed my lungs can breath without

I doubled checked every part of my body and when I was a thousand percent sure I didn't feel like shit, I reluctantly shook my head.

"See?" He sheathed his sword. "That's my new invention working."

Following his gaze, I saw the IV drip in Jinta's hand, while the other end in my arm.

"Seriously?" I shook my head again. "Doing all of this just to put an IV in me?"

"You are our precious guest after all," He hid behind his fan.

"How long do I have to stay here, the whole time?" Jinta whined. "My arms are getting sore."

"Nope! But you can go get some horse poop for me," The shopkeeper offered. "I have been experimenting on what type of waste works best for making people quiet."

The boy paled and shut up.

"I didn't think so."

I gently pushed the small girl off and stood up. The only slight discomfort was in my knee, but that too soon disappeared. My fingers eased out the thin metal as the liquid diffused into my body.

"What I gave you was basically spiritual particles in liquid form," Urahara-san explained. "It's like a supplement which means it's has an expiration time, so to speak. Eventually, it's going to wear out. The more things you do that require energy, the faster it's going to be gone." He added. "I only have one dose made. Use it wisely."

My bones creaked and groaned as I stretched them out.

"And I thought that you might want to know this," His eyes hid under the shadows of his hat. "The one who placed the seal was an Arrancar. He or she left a trace of reiatsu on there. And I have a feeling that they might be here tomorrow."

"It's that late already?" I reached for my zanpakuto, trying to hide the tremble of my hand and the fear crashing into me in waves.

"Yes," The fan snapped back to it's original position. "We are moving the town in the afternoon. Aizen is to be expected tomorrow. If you leave my shop now, I can't do anything to stop you. In the shinigami's eyes, you blew us away in rage of finding the person who did this to you. You escaped before we could stop you."

"And why would I want to do that?" I tightened my obi, trying to find something to distract myself other than focusing on the Winter War.

"Didn't you listen?" He peered at me. "Your offender will be here tomorrow. Aren't you curious? Why did he put it on you? Listen to your heart, Tadaka-san. The Arrancar also stole your zanpakuto's soul."

My head whipped around to my blade while I called to Towairaitookami for confirmation.

_Towairaitookami? _I tentatively reached out to her.

Nothing. There was nothing in reply. Her warm purr and playful growl was gone. During my panic attack, I didn't pay attention to her, assuming that she was always going to be there for me. I was wrong. In my hands lay a normal katana. A normal, soulless sword.

I lowered my head down into my chest and clenched my fists together to further hide my shuddering. But this time, it was anger that was my fuel.

The person who did this will suffer. They kidnapped my Luna, and me as an Omega will do anything to revenge her. They can do whatever they want to me, but they can not and will not harm my wolf.

Gripping the sheath for all I was worth, I growled and stormed out of the shop.

"The town will be gone before noon!" I heard the shopkeeper behind me and I ran down the street and towards the town borders.

The city was strangely quiet, none of the noise that I walked in with Captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto-san. Not even a bug stirred. But I could care less. All I care about is slicing my sword across the asshole's throat.

Ignoring Urahara-san's warning, I shunpoed past the buildings, Every cell in my body anticipated the fight. It couldn't come any sooner.

Someone has to pay more than hell for this.


End file.
